Dansın Büyüsü
by naruss
Summary: Sokakta serserilik yapan Draco Malfoy ve hayaller aleminde yaşayan Harry Potter’ın yolları bir gün kesişecektir. Çeviri: To Dance Again, SLASH HP/DM -Devam Etmeyecek-
1. Chapter 1

-*- Harry Potter kitabı, filmi ve karakterlerine sahip değilim. -*-

Gece devam ediyordu. Tepede, gökyüzünün simsiyah karanlığında, şehrin kalın sisinin ardından tek tük yıldızlar seçiliyordu. Duyulabilen tek ses evlerine dönmeye çalışan insanların kullandığı arabaların çıkardığı homurtulardı ama onlar da gökyüzü gibi uzaktaydılar, o yüzden sesler sadece bir hayalmiş gibi geliyordu dinleyene. Dar bir caddenin köşesinde hepsi siyah kıyafetli bir grup dikiliyordu.

"Sizce şu yaşlı bunak dükkanı kapatacak mı?" diye sordu gruptan biri; geniş kaslı kolları vardı ve kapüşonu başına geçirilmiş koyu kahverengi bir ceket giyiyordu.

"Kapatmalı Goyle, herkes gece olunca dükkanını kapatır," diye yanıtladı daha ufak tefek, koyu renk tenli genç.

"Keşke şu lanet olası biraz acele etse, burada kıçımız dondu."

Zayıf ve uzun genç konuştu. "Hepiniz şu kahrolasıca çenelerinizi kapayın." Draco Malfoy'un, şu anda hiç de arkadaşlarının tartışmalarını dinleyecek tahammülü yoktu. Bütün sinirleri tepesindeydi ve her an patlayabilirdi. "Sen de ceket giymeliydin Crabbe, amma geri zekalısın."

"Burada bir aptal gibi iki saat boyunca dikilip duracağımızı düşünmemiştim, kusura bakma Draco," diye lafı yapıştırdı Crabbe. Draco uzun genci görmezden geldi ve bakışlarını caddenin karşısındaki küçük ve karanlık çevirdi verdi. Dükkanın sahibinin dükkanı kapatması için yaklaşık iki saattir bekliyorlardı ve adamın, diğer dükkan sahiplerinden farklı olarak gece yarısından sonra kapattığı anlaşılmıştı.

Alışılmadık derecede soğuk bir Ekim gecesiydi; kendilerini ısıtmaya çalışırlarken, verdikleri nefeslerin buhar halinde yükseldiğini görebiliyorlardı. Draco, bu kadar soğuk olabileceğini düşünmediği için bere getirmemişti, açık sarı saçlarının üstüne ince kapüşonunu geçirmişti. Kapüşonunu başına iyice oturtup eldivenli ellerine hohladı. 'Hadi ama, bir an önce kapatıp defol,' diye düşündü titrerken. Eve annesinin yanına dönebilmek için bir an öne bu işin bitmesini istiyordu.

Koyu renk tenli genç fısıldadı."Bakın!" Blaise Zabini elini kaldırarak caddenin karşısını gösterdi. Draco hemen onun gösterdiği yere dönerek dikkatini oraya verdi. 'Nihayet,' diye düşündü. Yaşlıca ve kel bir adam olan dükkan sahibi, ön kapıyı kapatıp elindeki anahtarlarla kilitledi. Adam kapıyı kilitlerken, grup anahtarların şıkırtılarını dinledi.

Yaşlı adamı, köşeden dönüp görüş alanlarından çıkana kadar dikkatlice izlediler.

"Sonunda," dedi Goyle. "Ellerimi hissedemiyorum."

"Hadi gidelim çocuklar," dedi Draco ve caddenin karşısına elinden geldiği kadar sessiz bir koşu kopardı. Arkasındaki kesik nefesleri ve koşan ayak seslerini duyabiliyordu. Ön kapının etrafında gruplaştılar ve bu geç saatte gezinen birileri var mı diye etraflarına bakındılar.

Kimsenin olmadığını gördüklerinde Blaise başını onay anlamında salladı ve Draco yanında getirdiği levyeyi çıkardı.

"Alarm devreye girdikten sonra polisler gelene kadar yaklaşık beş dakikamız var, anlıyorsunuz değil mi?" Diğerleri anladıklarını göstermek için başlarını salladı.

Ve Draco büyük camlardan birisini kırdı. Sessiz gecenin içinde yükselen kırık cam sesleri kulakları sağır edici gibi gelmişti. Draco sese rağmen yerinden kıpırdamamıştı ama kırık camların üstünden zıplayıp içeri atlarken tereddüt etmedi. Dükkanın içindeki camlara bastığında çıtırtı sesleri geldi. İçeri doğru yürüdü. Kendisinden sonra diğerlerinin de içeri girdiğini duydu.

Karanlık dükkana bakarken bir şey eksikmiş gibi geldi. Bir an sonra da anladı. Dükkan tamamen sessizdi.

"Alarm nerede?" Blaise Draco'nun düşündüğü soruyu seslendirmişti. Hepsi şaşkınlıkla birbirine bakıyordu.

"Her neyse, parayı alıp gidelim buradan. Unutmayın, başka bir şeye ellemek yok. Polis gelmesi durumunda bir de bunlar için endişelenmeyelim."

'Zaten muhtemelen bir şeyi hareket ettirdiğimizde otomatik olarak devreye giren bir hırsız alarmı kurulu,' diye ekledi içinden Draco. Dükkanın uzak bir köşesinde duran kasaya doğru aceleyle koştu.

Pencerede kullandığı levyeyi burada da kullandı. Kulak zarını yırtarcasına çalmaya başlayan alarm sesi sessizliği yardı.

'Sıçtık, alarm kasaya bağlıymış," diye düşündü Draco aceleyle parayı alırken. Hiç vakit kaybetmeden odanın karşı tarafında diğerlerinin dışarı atladığı pencereye doğru koşmaya başladı. Uzaklardan duyulan siren sesleri yaklaşıyordu. Draco elindeki parayı hemen Blaise'in eline tutuşturdu; en hızlıları oydu, yakalanma şansı en az olan da.

"Ayrılın," Blaise emrettikten sonra bir yöne koşmaya başladı. Diğerleri de farklı yönlere döndüler. Draco son hızla bir caddenin köşesini döndü. Ayakları caddeye vurdukça sesi yankılanıyordu. Polis sirenlerini duydu, artık iyice yakınlaşmışlardı. Çok yakınında bir tanesinin sesini duydu ve -

'O zaman bu demektir ki…' Draco'nun düşünceleri, köşeyi dönerek farıyla etrafı ışığa boğan polis arabasıyla bölündü. 'Evet, işte burada.'

Draco düşünerek vakit kaybetmedi. Kayarak köşeyi döndü ve başka bir karanlık sokağa daldı. Soluk soluğa kalmıştı ve aldığı nefesler kesik kesikti. Bir çitin üstünden atlayıp yerde yuvarlanırken polis arabasının hemen arkasında durduğunu ve içindeki polislerin dışarı çıktığını duydu.

'Şu kahrolasıca sigarayı bir an önce bırakmalıyım,' diye düşündü Draco başka bir köşeyi dönerken. Bir anlığına soluklanmak için durdu. Göğsü hırıldıyordu. Başını kaldırıp etrafı dikkatlice dinledi. Arka tarafta mavi ve kırmızı ışıkların vurduğu duvarda onu arayan polis memurunun gölgesini gördü.

"Fazla uzağa gidemez," dedi sert bir ses. "Sen arabaya gidip yolunu kes. Elimizden kurtulamayacak."

"Peki efendim!" dedi daha genç bir ses ve arabaya doğru koşan ayak sesleri duyuldu. Işık aniden karanlık caddeyi aydınlattı. Draco canını yakan nefesler alıp verirken polis memuru ona yaklaşıyordu, adımlarının sesinden dikkatli yürüdüğü belliydi.

Ve Draco derin bir nefesle saklandığı yerden fırladı ve daha önce hiç koşmadığı kadar hızlı koşmaya başladı. Adamın bağırdığını ve onu takibe başladığını duydu. Büyük ihtimalle memur Draco'dan daha formdaydı çünkü Draco ona gittikçe yaklaşan adamı hissedebiliyordu.

'Kahretsin,' diye düşündü Draco, bir köşeden daha kayarak dönerken ayağı takıldı. Avuç içlerinin üstüne devrilirken derisinin canını yakarak sıyrıldığını hissetti ama hemen kendini toparlayıp tekrar ayağa kalktı ve koşmaya devam etti. Birden polis arabası karşısına çıktı ve durmak zorunda kaldı. Köşeye sıkıştırılmıştı.

"Kımıldama!" diye bağırdı memur arkasında. Adamın silahını çıkardığını duydu, Draco çıkan silahın ona doğrultulduğundan emindi. Gözlerini devirdi. Arabadaki polis de arabadan çıkıp silahını ona doğrultmuştu.

'Bakalım, iki polis, iki silah, bir araba,' diye hesapladı zihninde Draco. 'Buradan sağ salim çıkma ihtimalim nedir?' Etrafına bakındı. 'Pekala, bunu öğrenmek için tek şansım var.'

Ne yaptığı hakkında en ufak bir fikri olmadan Draco hayatındaki en aptalca kararını aldı. Sola daldı ve ateş alan tabancaların seslerini kulak arkası ederek rüzgar gibi koşmaya başladı. Polis arabasını atlatıp başka bir caddeye daldı.

Onu kovalamak için iki adam da arabaya binerken tekerleklerin çıkardığı tiz sesleri duydu.

Draco nefesini tutmaya çalışarak bir binanın gölgeleri arasına saklandı; kalbi göğüs kafesini delip çıkmak ister gibi atarken göğsü acıyordu. Polis arabası yanından geçerken adrenalinin damarlarını yaktığını hissetti. Birkaç saniye sonra araba uzaklaşmıştı. Kendisine gelmeye çalışırken binanın duvarından ayrıldı. Bir elini götürüp çarpan kalbinin üstüne koydu ve gözlerini kapatırken tişörtünü sıkıca kavradı. Arkasını dönerek alnını soğuk duvara yasladı ve uzun uzun küfretti.

"Lanet!" diye fısıldadı yumruğunu duvara geçirirken. Derisinin yandığını hissetti ama bunu umursamadı. "Bu seferki çok yakındı." Nihayet biraz normale dönünce kendini doğrulttu ve elini saçlarından geçirdi; kapüşonu polisler tarafından kıstırıldığında açılmıştı.

Polis arabasının caddeye yine girdiğini gördüğü anca çömeldi; araba köşeyi yavaşça döndü ve caddeyi kırmızı ve mavi ışıkla doldurdu. Draco arabayı başka bir caddeye girip gözden kaybolurken izledi.

Etrafına bakınarak binanın gölgesinden çıktı ve dikkat çekmemek için normal davranmaya gayret ederek yürümeye başladı.

Siren seslerinin uzaklaşmasını dinledi ve duyulmaz olduğunda derin bir nefes aldı. 'Ucuz atlattık.'

Draco ayrılma durumunda tekrar bir araya gelmek için kararlaştırdıkları Blaise'in evine doğru yola çıktı. Polis arabasının aniden köşeyi dönüp karşısına çıkmamasını umdu. Ama zaten sirenler çoktan geceye karışıp etrafı sessizliğe gömmüştü.

Mümkün olduğunca gölgelere saklanarak yoluna devam etti. Blaise'in evine yaklaşık bir buçuk kilometre yolu kaldığında ciddi yorgunluk emareleri göstermeye başlamıştı. 'Eh, bu çokta şaşılacak bir durum değil.'

Kafası ne olup bittiğine dair düşüncelerle doluydu. Hayatının nasıl böyle değiştiğine inanamıyordu. Annesinin hastalanmasından ve babasının iflasından sonra Draco kendisini evin gelirini sağlayan kişi olarak bulmuştu. Ama girdiği işlerden aldığı para, faturaları ödemeye yetmiyordu; grubu da hırsızlık yapmalarını önermişti. Hırsızlıktan gelen paralar yaşamlarını sürmelerine yetecek kadardı. Bir tek babasının içki içme alışkanlığı hayatlarını mahvediyordu ve paralarını tüketiyordu. Adamı her düşünüşünde bütün benliğinde ona karşı bir nefret uyanıyordu.

Farkında olmadan kendini Blaise'in evinin önünde buldu. Ve daha bir an geçmeden ayakları bir adım atamazmış gibi ağırlaşmış ve göz kapakları kapanmaya başlamıştı. Saçları yüzüne terden dolayı yapışmıştı ve soğuk hava sıcak ve nemli tenini ürpertiyordu.

Merdivenleri tırmanıp ön kapıyı iki kere tıklattı. Kapıya doğru hareketlenme olduğunu duydu ve bir an sonra kapı aralandı. Blaise'in kafasını dışarı uzattığını gördü; gencin gözleri Draco'ya odaklandı ve kapıyı sonuna kadar açtı. Draco'yu içeri savurup kapıyı sıkıca kapatıp arkalarından kilitledi.

"Draco! Sonunda geldin, iyice endişelenmeye başlamıştık," dedi Blaise. Draco, grubun diğer üyelerinin onun gelmesini beklediği yere, oturma odasına yürüdü.

"Evet, ufak bir problem yaşadım. O polisler gerçekten çok inatçıydı."

"İyi ki yakalanmadın."

"Biliyorum, bu dünyada en son istediğim şey yine o ıslah evine düşmek," diye yanıtladı Draco sertçe. Geçen senesini bir saldırıdan dolayı Juvenile Islah Evi'nde geçirmişti ve oraya dönmek için can attığı söylenemezdi.

"Sence yüzünü görmüşler midir?" diye sordu Crabbe, Draco herkesin etrafında oturduğu masada onun yanına çökerken.

"Pek sayılmaz, yani, kapüşonumu giymiştim ve yüzümü gayet iyi gizliyordu," dedi Draco. Daha önce de polisten kaçmıştı ve bu sefer yakalanmayacağı kesindi. Bu şehirdeki tüm polisler gerçekten aptaldı.

Ufak bir tomar parayı alıp ona uzatırken "Bu arada, işte. Senin payın," dedi Blaise. Draco başını sallayıp cebine koymadan önce parayı çabucak saydı.

"Bu gece burada mı kalacaksın?"

"Evet, bugün kendimi eve gidip sarhoş babamın salyalarını temizleyecek havada hissetmiyorum pek; umarım annem bensiz idare eder." Draco o gece eve döneceğine dair söz verdiğini biliyordu ama babasından mümkün olduğu kadar uzak durmaya çalışıyordu.

"Peki, çok ses yapmamak kaydıyla burada takılabilirsiniz. Benim yaşlı cadı sizi pek sevmiyor, biliyorsunuz."

"Tamam, tamam, öyle olsun," dedi Draco. "Ne de olsa kocakarıyı kızdırmak istemeyiz, değil mi?"

Draco, Blaise, Crabbe ve Goyle yatmak için yerleşirlerken güldüler.

Ertesi sabah Draco kaçınılmaz olan yüzleşme sahnesi için kapıyı açıp kendi evine girdi. Burada olmaktan nefret ediyordu; buraya geri dönmesinin tek sebebi annesiydi. Onu babasıyla bir başına bırakamıyordu; başına neler gelebileceğini kimse bilemezdi. Annesine olup bitenden kendisini sorumlu tutuyordu.

Dar holde yürüdü. Burası yıllardır ihmal edilmişti, artık evi temizleyen annesi de olmadığı için her taraf kir ve tozlarla kaplıydı. Draco evin düzenini yine de korumaya çalışıyordu; çamaşır ve bulaşığı aradan çıkarıyor, etrafı kirleten yerdeki boş bira kutuları ve şişeleri topluyor ve yemek pişiriyordu ama bu pek de bir işe yaramıyordu. Çünkü okulu, üç işi ve gizli gece yaşamı yüzünden çok kısıtlı zamanı vardı.

Oturma odasına girdiğinde onu karşılayan görüntü kanının öfkeden kaynamasına sebep oldu. Babası kanepeye yayılmıştı ve etrafı bira kutularıyla çevriliydi. Adam sızarken elinde olan yarı dolu şişeyi sıkıca kavramıştı. Horultusu evdeki tek gürültüydü. Uzun, yağlı, sarı saçları yüzüne dökülüyordu ve kıyafetleri -kim bilir neden- lekelenmişti.

Draco odada kutuları etrafa dağılacak şekilde tekmeleyerek, odanın karşı tarafına geçti ve kendini mutfağa attı. Mutfağa girdiğinde mide bulandırıcı adamın, arkasındaki odadan gelen horultularını duymazlıktan gelmeye çalıştı ama bunu yapması gerçekten çok zordu.

Draco'nun nasıl olduğunu aşağı yukarı tahmin ettiği mutfak gerçekten de tam bir pasak içindeydi. İçeridekinden de çok kutu ve şişe her tarafa yayılmıştı, aradan birkaç kırık tabak ve bardak da görülüyordu. Masanın üstüne bir kutu aspirin yayılmıştı ve musluk kirli tabaklarla doluydu.

Draco mümkün olduğunca çok ses yapmaya çalışarak dolapları açıp kapatmaya başladı. Hepsinin boş olduğunu gördüğündeyse buzdolabına gitti ve onu da bomboş vaziyette buldu.

"Kahrolası!" diye bağırdı Draco kapıyı çarparak kapattığında. "Burada her şeyi ben mi almak zorundayım?"

"Ne haltlar karıştırıyorsun orada velet!" babası Lucius oturma odasından boğuk bir sesle bağırdı.

"Tüm yiyecekler nerede?" diye geri bağırdı Draco. "Lanet olası tembel kıçını kaldırıp ailene yiyecek bir şeyler almak için bakkala kadar lütfetsen ölür müsün?"

"Benimle o şekilde konuşamazsın seni küstah," dedi Lucius hıçkırırken ve başka bir bira açtı. Draco gözlerini mide bulantısıyla devirdi ve ceketini sandalyeden kapıp başka tek kelime etmeden kapıya doğru gitti.

Draco ceketini omzuna alarak kalabalık şehir caddelerinde yürümeye başladı. Giydiği kot pantolonun cebine ellerini soktu ve insanların arasına katılırken öne eğilerek kamburunu çıkardı. Güneş çoktan yükselmişti ve ensesine vuruyordu. Geçen gecenin soğukluğuna karşılık bu ılık bir gündü ve ince kapüşonu birden ona ağır gelmeye başladı.

Draco bunu görmezden geldi ve cebindeki paraları kavrayarak en yakındaki markete yöneldi. Kafasından almaya ihtiyacı olduğu şeylerin bir listesini yapıyordu.

'Süt, ekmek, yumurtalar… ve diğer şeyler,' diye düşündü klimalı dükkanın otomatik kapılarından içeri girerken.

Elinden geldiği kadar dikkat çekmemeye çalışarak reyonlar arasına girdi. Yürürken insanların ona attığı bakışları görmekten hoşlanmazdı; hep aynı nazarla bakıyorlardı. O bir sokak serserisiydi ve bir çeteye üye olmasından dolayı kafasına bir kurşun sıkılmasından daha iyisini hak etmiyordu.

İçinden listesini gözden geçirirken ucuzundan bir somun ekmek, yarım litrelik süt kutusu ve bir düzine yumurta aldı. Her aldığı için ne kadar harcadığını hesaplıyordu. Bu para çalıp çırpma ve ne kadar harcadığını hesaplama işlerinden dolayı matematiksel işlemleri iyi yapabiliyordu.

İhtiyacı olan bir şey var mı diye bakarak reyonda ilerledi. 'Hmm, sanırım çamaşır deterjanına ihtiyacımız var…' düşünceleri yüksek ve rahatsız edici kıkırdamalar tarafından kesilmeden önce ne kadar parası kaldığını hesaplıyordu.

Draco duymazlıktan gelmeye çalıştı ama sesler düşündüklerinin üstüne tırmanmış tepiniyordu resmen. Kendine engel olamadan bu rahatsız edici sesleri kimlerin çıkardığına bakmak için yavaşça o tarafa yaklaştı. Ve kendi yaşlarında bir grup kızı karşısında buldu; belli ki çok komik bir şey hakkında konuşuyorlardı çünkü arada sırada yine kıkırdama nöbetleri geçiriyorlardı.

'Lanet olası kızlar,' diye düşündü Draco onlara bakarken. Ama birden kulakları tamamen farklı bir sesle doldu, daha yumuşak ve diğer kızlarınkinden daha ahenkli.

"Hadi ama, bu o kadar da komik değil!" dedi ses gülmeye başlamadan önce. Daha yumuşak ama derinden gelen ve kesinlikle bir erkeğe ait sesti. Draco bu kız grubunun ortasında kaybolmuş sesin sahibini merak etti bir an, sonra sesin sahibi ortaya çıktı.

Garip görünüşlü bir gençti; zayıf, hatları narin ama besbelli güçlüydü. Draco kolları ve bacaklarındaki kasların varlığına dair iyi bir tahmin yapabilirdi. Saçları koyu renkti, daha önce hiç tarak değmemişçesine dağınıktı ve gözleri canlı renkte yeşildi. Daha önce böyle renkte gözleri olan birisini görmemişti.

Draco kızların hepsinin ona dönüp şüphe ve tiksinti dolu bakışlarıyla karşılaşana kadar gözlerini dikip bakakaldığını fark etmemişti. Yalnızca genç adam ona merak ve anlayış dolu bakıyordu ama bir an sonra kalabalık kız grubu tarafından sürüklenerek götürüldü.

'Her neyse,' diye düşündü Draco ve alışverişine dönmeden önce başını salladı. 'İsterlerse kendilerini uçurumdan atsınlar, bana ne!"

Draco alışveriş torbalarıyla bir saat sonra eve döndüğünde babası kanepede yine sızmıştı. Adama bulaşacak hali olmayan Draco onu uyandıracak ses yapmamaya özen gösterdi. Elindekileri mutfağa götürdü ve yerlerine koymaya başladı. Bitirdiğinde poşetleri daha sonra kullanmak için çekmeceye koydu. En ufak bir şeyi bile ziyan edecek lüksleri yoktu.

Daha sonra annesine atıştırmalık hazırlamak aklına geldi. Yarım bardak sütle bir tepsi yiyeceği dengeleyerek annesinin odasına taşıdı.

Kapıyı diziyle ittirip açtı; oda karanlıktı ve annesinin yatağın üstünde uzanan bedenini güçbela görebiliyordu.

"Anne, uyanık mısın?" diye fısıldadı Draco odada yürüyüp tepsiyi sehpaya yerleştirirken.

"Selam tatlım," diye bir fısıltı cevapladı onu.

"Gücünü toplayabilesin diye sana yiyecek bir şeyler getirdim," dedi Draco onun yanına çökerken.

"Sen bir tanesin, biliyor musun?" annesi, Narcissa, Draco'nun yüzünden perçemlerini çekti. Draco ayrılmadan önce eğilip onu yanaklarından öptü.

Kapıyı açıp dışarı çıktı, arkasından kapattığındaysa derin bir iç çekti. Annesi daha fazla dayanamayacaktı, biliyordu. Draco başını sallayarak oturma odasına geri döndü, daha fazla kutu saçarak odayı baştan başa geçti ve kumandayı eline aldı. Haberlerin tam ortasındaki televizyonu açtı.

Sesi biraz açarak televizyondaki kadının konuşmasını izledi.

"Polis hala silah dükkanına soygun düzenleyen hırsızları arıyor. Şu anda soruşturması süren beş hırsızlık vakası bulunuyor. Bu hırsızlıkların ardında kimlerin olduğu sorusuna hala bir cevap bulunamadı. Sırada hava durumu…"

Draco televizyonu kapatıp kumandayı bir kenara fırlattı. Polis eninde sonunda onları aramaktan vazgeçecekti; dikkati kendine çekecek başka bir hırsızlık ya da suçun ortaya çıkacağından emindi. Bu şehir kesinlikle bir cehennemdi.

Gerinip esneyerek kalkan Draco odasının yolunu tuttu. Yatağının üstüne yığıldı, son yirmi dört saatte neler olup bittiğini düşünüp tavanı izlerken gözleri yorgunluktan isyan ediyordu. Tüm yaşamı altüst olmuştu ve bunu biliyordu.

Yan dönerken gözlerini kapattı ve sonunda uykunun o sıcak çekiciliğine dayanamadı.


	2. Chapter 2

-*- Harry Potter kitabı, filmi ve karakterlerine sahip değilim. -*-

Harry Potter kalabalık caddede son hız koşuyordu, yanından geçtiği insanlara çarparken sırt çantası omzunda bir o yana bir bu yana sallanıyordu. Ayağındaki tenis ayakkabıları kaldırımın üstüne yayılmış kuru yapraklara bastıkça çıtırtıları duyuluyordu. Varacağı yere geç kalmamak için yolundan sapmadan gittiği için çarptığı hiçbir suçu olmayan yayalardan özür diliyordu.

Köşeden keskin bir dönüşün ardından çarptığı, öğle yemeğini düşünen bir adamın görüş alanından çıkmasıyla sonunda varacağı yer görüş alanına girmişti. Rahatlamayla iç çekti, iki katlı binanın kapısına kadar hızını artırdı. Cam kapıyı ittirerek açtı ve binanın hemen girişindeki merdivenleri uçarcasına çıkmaya başladı. Merdivenlerin başına vardığında savrulan çantasını sıkıca kavrayıp kendisine yapıştırdı. Başka bir kapıya doğru hızla koşmaya başladı ve kapının önünde kayarak durdu.

"Buradayım! Buradayım! Geç kalmadım…" Soluk soluğa yerine geçerken etrafına bakındı. Odadaki herkes işlerinden başlarını kaldırıp kalkık kaşlarla gözlerini ona dikmişti. Harry utançla kızardı ve o kadar koşup terledikten sonra havalandırmalı bir odada olduğu için memnun olarak alnından terleri sildi.

Odadaki diğer herkes işinin başına dönmeden önce ona şöylece bir güldü. Onun geç kalmalarına çoktan alışmışlardı ve hatta bazen bununla ilgili ona takıldıkları bile olurdu. O da bu sefer sadece eğlence amaçlı güldükleri için görmezlikten geldi.

Oturduğu yerde doğrulup odaya bir göz attı. Odanın geniş, cilalı parke zemini vardı, karşı duvar dansçıların kendisini izleyebilmesi için devasa bir aynayla kaplıydı, hemen yanında durduğu duvar ise çalışma yapılırken kullanılan çubuk dışında bomboştu, onun yanındaki duvardaysa dansçılar için odaya yeterince ışık girebilmesi için tavana kadar uzanan büyük pencereler vardı.

Odanın karşı tarafında çoktan ayak egzersizlerine başlamış olan en iyi arkadaşı Hermione Granger'ı görünce o tarafa yürüdü. Çantasını onun yanına koyup egzersiz için ona katıldığında kız ona sırıttı. Harry çıplak ayağı daha rahat bulduğu için ayağındaki tenis ayakkabılarını çıkarıp attı. Artık ona neredeyse küçük gelmeye başlamış ayakkabının içinde uzun bir süre kaldığı için sancıyan ayaklarını rahatlatıcı, serin parke zemine basarken yeniden iç çekti.

"Yine geç kaldın bakıyorum Harry?" diye sordu Hermione doğrulup omuzlarını çevirmeye başladığında.

"O kadar geç kalmadım," diye yanıtladı Harry öfkeyle ayaklara uzanma hareketini yaparken. Vücudunu germeye çalışırken beli kütürdedi. "Madam Pince son gelen kitapları raflara yerleştirmeden çıkmama izin vermedi." Madam Pince yardım istediğinde fazladan para için kitapçıda tek tük işler yapıyordu. Çok bir getirisi yoktu ama hiç yoktan da iyiydi.

"Bu hafta üçüncü bu," dedi Hermione. Kalkıp çalı gibi saçlarını basit bir topuz halinde topladı. Harry arada sırada ona, onun saçlarını uzun süre tutabilecek bir tokanın icat edilmediğine dair şeyler söyleyerek takılıyordu. Bu da her zaman koluna hoş bir yumruk darbesi yemesi anlamına geliyordu.

"Üzgünüm ama beni buraya hoş ve rahat arabasıyla bırakacak sevgili bir ailem yok." Harry'nin annesi ve babası o çok küçükken ölmüştü ve o da yaşayan tek akrabalarıyla; Vernon eniştesi ve kuzeni Dudley'le yaşamaya başlamak zorunda kalmıştı. Eniştesinin onu Harry'nin istediği bir yere arabasıyla bırakmasıyla ilgili bir görüntü gözünün önüne geldiğinde neredeyse kahkaha atacaktı. Eniştesi son günlerde sürekli sarhoş bir biçimde kendinden geçtiğinden, arabasının bir tekerine bile binmesi yasa dışıydı.

"Biliyorsun ki Harry ailemin seni arabayla almak konusunda bir problemi yok, bunu reddedip duran sensin!" Hermione ona bakıp ellerini beline koydu. Harry bunun ne demek olduğunu gayet iyi biliyordu; Harry'nin yapmakta olduğu şeyin hatalı olduğunu düşündüğünde her zaman yaptığını yapacaktı, onun annesi gibi davranacaktı. "Sana kimsenin yardım etmesini istemiyorsun, seni almaları o kadar da büyük bir şey değil biliyorsun ki. Ayrıca her egzersiz için buraya terler içinde koşturmanı sevmiyorum."

"Hermioneeee… Bak yine yapıyorsun."

"Neyi?"

"Aynı şeyleri tekrarlayıp durma. Bunu daha önce de tartışmıştık. Teklifin için gerçekten teşekkür ederim ama bu gerçekten gerekli değil. Buraya kendim gayet rahat gelebiliyorum sağ ol." Hermione daha fazla ısrar etmedi ve arkasını döndü. Harry ona karşı birden çıkışmasından dolayı suçluluk hissederek, onun çantasını karıştırıp su şişesini aramasını izledi. Aslında Hermione'nin anne ve babasının onu alıp buraya bırakmasını gerçekten seviyordu çünkü bu onun için daha az ayak ağrısı demekti ama onların kendisinin yaşadığı yeri görmesini istemiyordu. Bu muhtemelen Grangerların ısrarlarını ve endişelerini arttıracaktı.

Harry, Hermione'nin onu kollamasını–hatta bazen biraz aşırı- her zaman takdir etmişti, ilk dans alıştırmalarında tanıştıklarından beri öylelerdi. Harry o zamanlar altı, Hermione ise yedi yaşındaydı.

_Harry kocaman gözlerle kafasını kaldırıp 'Bayan Miranda Dans Kursu' yazan büyük tabelaya baktı. Konuşan ve gülüşen ebeveyn ve çocukların binaya girişlerini izledi. Güneş tepelerinde parıldarken, çocuklar bir an önce gidip dans alıştırmalarına başlayabilmek için, anne babalarının ellerinden tutup arabalardan binaya doğru sürüklüyorlardı. Küçük kızlar çoğunluktaydı ama arada bulundukları durumdan hiç hoşnut gözükmeyen birkaç erkek çocuğu da vardı._

_Harry, eniştesi ve kuzeniyle Dudley'in okulundaki veli toplantısı için dışarı çıkmıştı. Anlaşılan iri yarı genç herkese sataşmaya eğilimliydi ve öğretmenler harekete geçmeleri gerektiğini düşünmüşlerdi. Vernon eniştesi tabii ki bunu tam tersini düşünüyordu, 'bir-bok-bildikleri-yok' dediği öğretmenleri dinleyecek değildi ya._

"_Velet! Ne diye orada öylece dikilip duruyorsun?"diye haşladı küçük çocuğu, ona doğru yürürken. Harry'nin hatırı sayılır derecede rengi soldu._

"_Ö-özür dilerim enişte, sadece şu tabelayı okuyordum." Harry işaret parmağını kaldırıp tabelanın olduğu yönü gösterdi. Eniştesi kötücül bir şekilde gözlerini kısmadan önce Harry'nin parmağını takip etti._

"_Dans ha? Ne tip bir erkek danstan hoşlanır ki? İlerde yumuşağın teki olacağını biliyordum zaten, çocuk."_

_Harry eniştesinin söylediğinden kafası karışmış vaziyette gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve başını utançla önüne eğdi. Amcasının söylediği kelimenin anlamını bilmiyordu ama iyi bir şey olduğunu da sanmıyordu. Hem de hiç._

"_Selam ufaklık," dedi dost canlısı bir ses. Harry başını kaldırdığında gülen mavi gözleri olan kadının yanına çömeldiğini gördü. "Çalışma için mi buradasın?"_

_Harry cevap vermek için ağzını açtı ama eniştesi ondan önce davrandı:_

"_Hayır. Bu çocuğun böyle gereksiz ıvır zıvırları için paramı harcayamam." Nazik kadın başını kaldırıp eniştesine çatık kaşlarla baktı._

"_Bunun çocuk için de iyi olacağını sen de kabul edersin ama," başka bir ses araya girdi, bu sefer bir erkeğe aitti. "Dansa bir ilgisi olduğu açık, değil mi?" Harry başını adama çevirdi; nazik kadından çok olmasa da biraz daha yaşlı gösteriyordu. Çalı gibi saçları olan bir kadının yanında duruyordu, kadın da kendisi gibi saçları olan küçük kızının elini tutuyordu. Küçük kız ona utangaçça gülümsedi, o da ona utangaçça bir gülümseme iade etti._

_Vernon enişte adamın davetsizce konuşmaya katılmasıyla iyice köpürmüştü. İnsanların önünde küçük düştüğü ve birazdan adama ağzının payını vereceği ortadaydı._

"_B-ben dans etmeyi öğrenmek istiyorum enişte,"dedi Harry ürkekçe. Eniştesini yine kızdırmaktan korkuyordu ama bunu yapmayı da gerçekten istiyordu. Eğlenceli gibiydi, ayrıca bu insanlar da çok hoştu. _

"_İşte, al bakalım!" dedi az önceki adam ellerini çırpıp neşeyle gülerek, Harry onun küçük kızın babası olduğunu düşündü. "Bu sorunu çözüyor, sizce de öyle değil mi bayım?"_

_Vernon enişte gerçekten kızgın görünüyordu; yüzü koyu kırmızıya dönmüştü ve alnındaki bir damar tekinsizce atmaya başlamıştı. Öfkesini sırf herkesin ortasında olduklarından dolayı kontrol altında tutmaya çalıştığı belliydi._

"_Dediğim gibi, dans gibi aptalca bir şeyi öğrenmesi için para verecek değilim! O bir erkek, böyle şeylerle uğraşmamalı. Bu anormal."_

"_Ah, sanırım bu konuda bir şeyler yapılabilir," diye yanıtladı adam. Daha sonra nazik kadının yanına doğru yürüyüp ona sordu:_

"_Bu genç adamı dans derslerine kaydettirmek için geç mi kaldık?"_

"_Hayır, hala kayıt alıyoruz," diye yanıtladı kadın, az önce şahit olduğu sahneden dolayı şaşkın görünüyordu._

"_Güzel. Problem değilse genç adamın ders parasını ben ödemek istiyorum."_

"_Vasisi onay verip kağıdı imzalarsa bir problem çıkmaz."_

_Harry dönüp eniştesine bakarken midesinin ayaklarına düştüğünü hissetti; Vernon'un Harry için hoş bir şey yapma düşüncesi bile saçmaydı._

"_Böyle bir şeyi neden yapayım ki?"dedi Vernon eniştesi tiksintiyle._

"_Bu çocuk için iyi bir şey, sizce de öyle değil mi? Evden çıkması ve biraz alıştırma yapması gayet iyi."_

"_Evden çıkması mı…?" Harry birden canlandığını hissetti. Eniştesi bu fikrin iyi ve kötü yanlarını ciddi ciddi düşünüyor gibi duruyordu. Sonuçta kendi zihninde kararını vermiş gibiydi çünkü dikkatini yeniden adam ve kadına vermişti._

"_Pekala; o-" parmağını adama doğrulttu, "bunun, yani çocuğun derslerinin parasının hepsini; o zaman buralara gelip abuk şeylerle uğraşmak zorunda kalmam."_

"_Tabii ki; ihtiyacı olan her şeyin hallolduğundan emin olacağım."_

"_İyi." Vernon enişte kadına yürüyüp birkaç formu imzaladı. Bitirdiğinde sinirle hırıldadı._

"_Gidelim Dudley, zaten geç kaldık." Ve sonra şok duygusuyla yıkanan Harry'i diğer dört yabancıyla baş başa bıraktı._

"_Ee?" adam Harry'nin önünde çömelerek onun omzuna elini koydu. "Tanışalım mı? Ben William Granger, bu karım Jane," Kadın sevgiyle ona gülümsedi, "bu da kızım Hermione."_

_Harry tanıştırıldığı her yeni yüzle biraz daha kızardı._

"_Peki senin adın ne? Elbette 'çocuk' değil, değil mi?"_

_Harry başını salladı. "Harry," diye fısıldadı._

"_Harry, diğerlerine katılalım mı, ne dersin?" William ona gülümsedi. Harry şaşkınlığı hala geçmemiş vaziyette başını salladı ve Grangerların yanında merdivenleri tırmanmaya koyuldu._

"_Esneme hareketlerini benimle yapmak ister misin?" diye sordu Hermione. Harry heveslice başını salladı, ve sallarken kazayla gözlüğü düştü ve saçları gözüne girdi. William gözlüğü yerden alıp ona geri uzatırken güldü._

"_Dikkat et evlat." Harry teşekkür edip gözlüğünü cebine koydu. Hermione'nin yanında, nazik kadının yani Bayan Miranda'nın –dans hocalarının- ilk derse başlamasını bekledi._

Pencerenin yanındaki sevdiği noktaya giderken gözlüğünü cebine koydu; pencerenin ardından gözüken şehir manzarası, ikinci kattan görülebilen bütün trafiğiyle, yürüyen insanlarıyla bir harikaydı. O ve Hermione her zaman burada duruyorlardı.

Manzaranın bulanıklığına alışmaya çalışırken gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Gözlükleriyle dans etmeyi zor buluyordu çünkü arada sırada hızlıca dönmelerini gerektiren hareketler yapıyorlardı. Elbette net bir görüş olmadan dans etmek hiç kolay değildi; bu da, onun kararlılığı ve yıllardır süren alıştırmalarıyla kazandığı büyük bir başarıydı. Hermione daha önce ona lensleri önermişti ama Harry bu öneriyi göz ardı etmişti. Onları satın alabilecek kadar parası yoktu ve Grangerlara şimdiye kadar olduğundan daha fazla yük olmak istemiyordu. Hala dans dersleri için ciddi miktarda para ödüyorlardı ve onlara borçluydu.

"Pekala çocuklar, çiftlerinizle eşleşin," dedi Bayan Miranda, odaya normalde olduğundan biraz daha geç girmişti. Harry, hocadan önce girmesinin büyük başarı olduğunu düşündü, kendisini kutlayarak sırıttı.

Bayan Miranda elindeki radyoyu kapının yanındaki banklardan birinin üstüne koyup süveterini çıkardı. Yüzünde büyük bir gülümsemeyle sınıfa döndü, saçları sıkıca topuz yapılmıştı, mavi gözleri ışıldıyordu.

"İyi haberlerim var!" diye başladı. Herkes birden endişelenmeye başladı; çoğunlukla Bayan Miranda'nın 'iyi haber'i acı dolu ve zor, yeni bir program bu da demek oluyordu ki birileri _bir şeyleri_ kırık bir vaziyette eve gidecekti. Nefeslerini tutarak kadının bu sefer ne söyleyeceğini beklediler.

"Bu kasımda yapılacak yılbaşı gösterisi için Melodram Tiyatrosu'nda gün ayırttım," diye devam etti. Herkes tuttuğu nefesini bıraktı ve heyecan içinde konuşmaya başladı.

"Kötü haber," diye devam etti, odayı büyük bir başarıyla yine sessizliğe gömerek. "Herkes bu gösteride yer alamayacak. Burada bulunan en iyi iki çifti seçmek zorundayım."

"Yalnızca iki mi? Ama kimi seçeceksiniz?"

"Daha kararımı vermedim. En çok çalışıp kendini en çok geliştirenleri görmek için alıştırmaları dikkatle izleyeceğim. Kararımı bir hafta içinde bildiririm."

Harry dönüp Hermione'ye baktı ve kızın gözlerindeki heyecanı gördü. Başının belada olduğunu biliyordu; Hermione her zaman… fazla istekli ve mükemmeliyetçi bir partner olmuştu. Her hareketi mükemmel olana kadar tekrarlatırdı.

"Öyleyse şimdi asıl konumuza dönelim, yerlerinize geçin millet!" dedi Bayan Miranda ellerini çırparken. "Bugün gerçekten sıkı bir alıştırma sizi bekliyor ve yarın bunun acısının çıkacağına eminim." Herkes bu duyuruya gergince gülümsedi ama onlara ne denilirse aynen yaptılar.

Harry akşamleyin eve dönmek için yola çıktı; boğazı susuzluktan yanıyordu, ayakları acıdan zonkluyordu ve bacaklarının isyan ettiğini hissediyordu. Alıştırmanın ortasında suyu bitmişti, Hermione'den almak için onunla güreşmişti ama kaybetmişti. Harry, kızın gerçekten güçlü olduğu kanısına varmıştı.

O günkü deli trafik biraz durulmuştu ve Harry onca hengame arasında uzun yolculuğunun kolaylaştığını fark etti. Ellerini cebine soktu ve çantasını omzunda sabitledi. O gün eve çıplak ayakla yürümeye karar vermişti; şişmiş ayaklarının o ayakkabıya tekrar girebileceğini sanmıyordu ve zaten girse de o acıya tekrar katlanmak istemiyordu şu anda. Şansına, kaldırım çıplak ayaklarıyla basamayacak kadar sıcak ya da soğuk değildi. Tek yapması gereken etrafa saçılmış kırık cam parçası var mı diye dikkatlice yolu izlemekti.

Stüdyoyla evi arası neredeyse iki kilometreydi. Hermione onunla birlikte yürümeyi önermişti ama o kabul etmemiş elini sallayıp ailesiyle gitmesini söylemişti. Kız onun şehri tek başına, baştan başa geçmesi fikrini sevmiyordu ama Harry bu güneşli havada bir çok insanın sokakta olduğuna dair bir şeyler söylemiş ve kızın ısrarlarını reddetmişti. Ona hiçbir şey olmayacaktı. O; çaresiz, minik bir kız çocuğu değildi ya; bir durum olursa kendisini korumasını bilirdi elbet.

Etrafından çantalar ve bavullarla geçen insanları dalgınca izledi, hepsi bir yerlere yetişmek için acele ediyordu. Çoğunluğu yürürken gevezelik ediyordu, bazıları saatlerini kontrol ediyor, bazıları caddeyi dolduran taksilerden birini çeviriyordu ama bunlar sanki her şey normalden daha hızlı yapılıyor gibiydi. İnsanları incelerken aralarından sıyrılan bir kişiyi gördü, diğerlerinden daha yavaş hareket ediyordu ve kıyafetleri temiz ve ütülü değildi, ve yırtık pırtıktı. Kamburunu çıkarmıştı ve Harry onun kafasına örttüğü kapüşonundan dökülen açık sarı saçlarını gördü. Bu saçları her yerde fark edebilirdi.

Geçen gün markette karşılaştığı gençti; onu gözlerinde garip bir bakışla süzen genç. Harry onun tehlikeli olduğunu düşünmüyordu ama böyle bir şehirde bu gibi şeylerden asla emin olamazdınız. Harry, yine de kendini güvende hissetmek için, genç adam onu fark etmeden caddenin karşı tarafına geçti.

Onu caddede kendi hizasına gelene kadar izledi. Harry'i fark etmemişti ama Harry buna şaşırmadı. Gencin gözleri yere sabitlenmişti ve kendi ayaklarından başka bir şeyin farkında olduğu da şüpheliydi. Harry kafasını çevirip onun kalabalığa karışmasını izlemeye devam etti. Başını sallayıp önüne döndü ve eve yürümeye devam etti.

'Ne tuhaf biri' diye düşündü kendi kendine.

Harry on beş dakika sonra vardığı, eniştesi ve kuzeniyle yaşadığı tek katlı ufak evin kapısının kilidini açtı. Harry kapıyı kapatıp anahtarları kapının yanındaki masanın üzerine koydu. Çantasını yere bırakıp amcasının ya da kuzeninin evde olabileceğine dair bir işaret aramak için kulak kesildi.

Oturma odasındaki televizyondan gelen mırıltıları duydu, bu da kuzeninin mutlaka evde olduğu anlamına geliyordu. Mümkün olduğunda sessiz, oturma odasını geçerek banyoya yöneldi. Amcasının yatak odasının kapısının aralık olduğunu fark ederek o kapıya yöneldi. Kapıdan içeri baktığında eniştesini yüzü ellerinde yatakta oturur bir vaziyette buldu; eniştesi onun geldiğini fark etmemiş gibiydi. Bu yüzden sessizce geri çekildi ve adamı yalnız bıraktı.

Odasının hemen karşısında duran banyoya gitti. Kapıyı arkasından kapatıp kilitledi. Kapattığında kapıya yaslandı ve ellerini saçlarından geçirdi. Amcası, yıllar önce teyzesi öldüğünden beri böyleydi; işini kaybetmişti ve şehrin bu kısmına taşınmışlardı. Burası daha tehlikeli fakat daha ucuzdu. Onu ne zaman görse hiçbir şey yapmıyor olan eniştesinin gün içinde o evde yokken neler yaptığını merak etti, aslında yine de onun sürekli içtiğine dair hisleri vardı. Boş konyak şişeleri de buna yeterli bir kanıttı, arıca Harry eve her gelişinde eniştesinin sarhoşluğu üzerindeyken her tarafı yakıp yıktığından evin her tarafı çöplerle kaplı oluyordu. Eniştesinin hiçbir zaman fark etmediği şekilde Harry'nin göreviyse onun arkasından buraları temizlemekti.

Harry kendini kapıdan iterek duşa yöneldi, buhar küçük odayı doldururken sıcak su musluğunu çevirmeye devam etti. Daha sonra lavabonun başına gidip aynada kendine baktı. Elini kaldırıp yanağına bastırdı; gizli bir yara sızlarken yüzünü buruşturdu. Eniştesinin öfkesinin yol açtığı eziklerin morluğunu kapatmak için kapatıcı kullanıyordu. Mükemmel işliyor gibi de gözüküyordu çünkü ne Hermione ne de bir başkası fark etmemiş gibiydi.

O gün giydiği soluk renkli siyah tişörtünü çekip çıkardı. Boynunda ince bir zincirle asılı duran minik melek ortaya çıktı. Refleks olarak elini kaldırıp meleğe dokundu. Annesine ait başka hiçbir şeyi yoktu. Kendini bildi bileli bunu takıyordu ve hiç boynundan çıkarmamıştı.

Yine o gün giydiği eşofmanlarını da çıkardı ve gözlüklerini çıkararak buhar dolu duşa girdi. Sıcak su sancıyan kaslarına değdiğinde rahatlamayla iç çekti. Harry boynunu çevirdi ve suyun ağrılı vücudundan akmasına izin verdi. Harry amcasının ya da diğerlerinin ne dediğini umursamıyordu. Dans hanım evlatları için bir spor değildi; ciddi anlamda güç, dayanıklılık, çeviklik ve kararlılık gerekiyordu. Hayır, zayıflar için değildi. Ayrıca dans, Harry'nin bastırılmış duygularını açığa çıkardığını, bulaştığı belalara değil kendi kafasında diğer şeylere yönelmesine yardımcı olduğunu da defalarca kanıtlamıştı.

Gözlerini kapatarak banyonun duvarına eğildi ve zihnini boşaltmaya çalıştı; işe yarıyor da gibiydi. Ta ki… Yalnız bir gencin şehir sokaklarında yenik vaziyette dolaşan görüntüsü gözünün önüne gelene kadar. Harry birden gözlerini açarak niye böyle bir anda bu genci hatırladığını merak etti.

'Herhalde merakımı uyandırdı, bu yüzden,' diye düşündü Harry musluğu kapatırken. Duştan dışarı serin havaya adım atarken kızarmış vücudu ürperdi. 'Muhtemelen onu bir daha hiç görmeyeceğim.'

Daha sonra ıslak saçlarına hiç dokunmadan çabucak giyindi ve yatak odasına gitti. Vücudu şöyle iyi bir gece dinlenmesi için yalvarıyordu ve onun yapacağı da vücuduna bunu vermekti.

Hemen banyodan çıkıp karşıya geçti ve odasına girip kapıyı kapattı. Odası evdeki en küçük ve sade odaydı. Yatacağı yer köşedeydi, tek kişilik yataktan bozma yer yatağı. Yatağın hemen üzerinde odaya yeteri kadar ışık sağlayan, ufak bir pencere vardı. Harry çoğu geceyi burada geçirmediği için şükretti; Hermione'nin evini kendi evi olarak daha çok benimsemişti ve birçok geceyi orada geçiriyordu. Bu eve ise gerçekten bir ailesi varmış gibi göstermek amacıyla arada sırada geliyordu. Bu gerçekten gerekli değildi ama yine de yapıyordu.

Yatağın üzerine kıvrıldı, kolunu esneterek başının altına soktu ve birkaç yıldız gözüken karanlık pencereden dışarı baktı. Kısa bir süre sonra da hafifçe uykuya daldı.


	3. Chapter 3

-*- Harry Potter kitabı, filmi ve karakterlerine sahip değilim. -*-

Teneke yere düşüp yerde kocaman bir yağ havuzu oluştururken Draco küfretti. Bütün gün bir şeyleri devirip durmuştu, dikkatinin diğer günlere oranla biraz daha dağınık olduğunu hissediyordu. Üç düzine yumurta, bir sandık meyve suyu (şişede olduğu için hepsi kırılırken meyve suyu da her yere sıçramıştı) ve müşterilere "lütfen o koca çenelerinizi kapayın" demesinden dolayı süper marketteki işinden çoktan kovulmuştu. Patronu yeterince şey yaptığını düşündüğü anda hemen kıçına tekmeyi basmıştı.

Kendi kendine söylenerek eğilip yerden tenekeyi aldı. İşinden kovulmayı göze alamazdı bu yüzden kafasını toplaması gerekiyordu. Ellerini kirli tamirci giysisine silerken ayağa kalkıp elindeki tenekeyi en yakınındaki masaya attı.

"Bu bugün üçüncü," diye mırıldandı bir adam Draco'nun arkasından. Draco eğlenen sese dönüp iş arkadaşlarından biri olan Dave'i gördü. Yerde tamir etmekle uğraştığı bir arabaya yaslanmıştı. Kısa, yağlı siyah saçları, gür sakalları ve yüzünde yer yer yağ lekesi vardı. Draco'dan en az on yaş büyüktü ve iğneleyici bir mizah anlayışına sahipti.

Kirli ve dağınık tamir aletlerini temizleyip toplarken, "Umurumda değil," diye sertçe cevapladı Draco.

Ayağa kalkıp, kolaylık olsun diye omzunda taşıdığı kirli beze ellerini silerken, "Bir derdin mi var evlat?" diye sordu Dave.

"Ne alakası var?" Draco kimseyle konuşacak havada değildi, özellikle de Dave'le. Genelde onun talihsizliklerine o dünyanın en komik şeyiymiş gibi okkalı bir kahkaha atıp bir de sanki yıllardır kankalarmışçasına sırtını pat patlıyordu. Dave'in tamirci olarak harika işler çıkardığı söylenemezdi ama Draco iş konusunda seçici olamayacağını biliyordu. İş işti, her ne kadar Dave gibi ahmaklarla böyle küflü bir yerde çalışmak zorunda kalsa da.

Bob'un tamir atölyesi küçük bir dükkandı ve dükkan sahibi Roger da aksi bir adamdı. Dükkan'ın adı, burası tamir atölyesine dönmeden önce burayı yuva kabul etmiş Bob adındaki gri bir kediden geliyordu. Roger kedinin onlardan önce burada olduğunu ve bu yüzden onun adının bu mekana verilmesi gerektiği konusunda ısrar etmişti.

Roger çalışana ihtiyacı olduğundan Draco'yu işe almak konusunda sabırsızlanmıştı. Draco'nun sadece on altı yaşında olması ya da araba tamiri konusunda basit bir bilgi dağarcığı haricinde hiç deneyimi olmaması onun hiç umurunda değilmiş gibiydi. Draco işe girdi ve hafta boyunca belli saatlerde çalışmaya başladı, çok (çok) az bir para karşılığında.

Draco aslında hiçbir tamiri kendisi yapmıyordu, daha çok Dave'e yardım ediyordu, etrafı temiz tutuyor ve arabaların neye ihtiyacı olduğuna bakıp Dave'e söylüyordu. Bu, doğal olarak yaşlı adamın kendisini daha üstün görmesine ve ona her istediğinde emirler yağdırmasına sebep oluyordu.

"Eh, her zamankinden biraz daha fazla sayıp sövüyorsun," dedi Dave aradığı anahtarı kavrarken, "ve bunun yeterli olmadığını düşünüyorsan, elleri tutmayan yaşlı bir kadından daha fazla şey düşürdün bugün."

"Aklımda bin türlü şey var, tamam mı?" amaçladığından biraz daha savunucu şekilde çıkmıştı sesi. Parmaklarını saçlarından geçirerek iç çekti ve aletleri kendi yerlerine yerleştirdi. "Kusura bakma, sanırım pek günümde değilim."

"Eh patronun bu halini görmesine izin verme yoksa kendini başka bir işten daha kovulmuş bulursun."

"Hatırlatmana gerek yok," dedi Draco. Ofis kapısının üstünde asılı duran eski kirli saate kafasını kaldırıp baktı ve ayrılma zamanının yaklaşmış olmasını umdu. İşten çıkmaları için önlerinde daha uzun iki saat olduğunu gördüğündeyse kendini hayal kırıklığıyla inlemekten alamadı.

Tamiriyle uğraştığı arabanın kaportasını kapatıp Draco'nun sıkıntılı halini gördüğünde ona gülümserken, "Ve, tamamdır," diye ilan etti Dave. "Ben hızlı bir mola vereceğim, sen de ben yokken şuradaki müşteriyle ilgilen."

Draco, dışarı bakıp dışarıda arabasının yanında sabırsızca bekleyen adamı görünce onay anlamında başını salladı.

Adama yürürken, "Nasıl yardımcı olabilirim efendim?" dedi Draco, hayatından bezmiş bir ses tonuyla.

"Merhaba, ben araba koleksiyoncusuyum ama bu araba çalışmıyor; sizin adamlarınız da arabayı buraya koydu ve en azından on beş dakikadır burada dikiliyorum. Bu arabanın baştan aşağı bir tamire ihtiyacı var. Bunu yapabilir misiniz, yoksa yapamaz mısınız?"

Adamın sesindeki kibir ve sabırsızlık Draco'nun kaşlarını kaldırmasına sebep oldu, eh, adamın zengin ve kendini beğenmiş olduğu belliydi. Yine de kendini sakin kalmaya zorlayarak arabaya göz atmak için yürüdü.

"Biz basit bir tamir dükkanıyız efendim ama elimizden geleni yaparız," diye yanıtladı Draco kaportayı kaldırıp içeri bir göz atarken. Gerçekten iyi bir tamirden geçmesi gerekiyordu; akünün kablosu yıllardır kullanılmadığı için çürümüştü.

"Hmm, görünüşe göre her şeyi yenilememiz gerekecek, süspansiyon, gaz pedalları, yeniden ayarlanması gereken bir vites ve diferansiyeller," dedi arabayı incelemesi bitip doğrulduğunda. "Diğer şeyler de dahil," ellerini üstüne sildi ve adama baktı. "Bu araba berbat bir halde, niye istiyorsunuz ki?"

"Çünkü bu araba antika, artık böyle arabalar yapmıyorlar." Adam, bunu karşısında üç yaşında bir çocuk varmışçasına ve sanki bu, dünyanın en açık şeyiymiş gibi söylemişti. "Tamiri kabul ediyor musunuz?" Adamın ne düşündüğü belliydi; sarışın gencin böyle bir görevi kaldıramayacağını ve orada dikilerek, onunla konuşarak, önemli vaktini boşuna harcadığını düşünüyordu.

Draco başını salladı ve iç çekti. Bu işten bütün benliğiyle nefret ediyordu, özellikle de bu adam gibi müşterilerle uğraşmak zorunda kaldığında. Draco adama içeri girip ne kadar tutacağını Dave ile konuşmasını söylemeden önce elini sallayıp arabayı garaja sokmasını işaret etti.

Daha garajdan içeri adım atar atmaz, Bob, kedi yürüyerek bir takım tekerleklerin üstüne yayıldı. Draco'ya sarı gözlerini dikerek kuyruğunu bir sağa bir sola salladı. Draco şu anda kediye okkalı bir tekme savurmaktan daha başka bir şey istemiyordu ama Roger'ın bu kediye işçilerinden daha fazla değer verdiğini ve kovulacağını biliyordu. Bu yüzden tekme yerine kediye tısladı, kedi de yerinden kalkıp zıpladı ve azametle uzaklaştı.

'Aptal kedi, umarım şu arabalardan birinin altında kalır bir gün.' Ve daha sonra bu Tanrının lanetlediği pis mekanı terk etmek için saniyeleri saymaya başladı.

Sonunda saat sekize gelirken kapanma vakti de yaklaşmıştı, o gün cumartesi olduğundan da Draco'nun ertesi gün okulu yoktu. Haftada iki kez okula giderse kendisini şanslı saymaya başlayacaktı. İşleri çok yoğundu, vaktinin çoğunu alıyordu ve patronlarının çoğu onun okuyup okumadığına hiç aldırmamış, işini doğru dürüst yapıp yapmadığına bakmışlardı sadece.

Draco'nun da pek umurunda değildi aslında. Bütün öğretmenler ve öğrenciler ona, her an bir tabanca çıkarıp rasgele ateşler saçabilirmiş gözüyle baktıklarından orada rahat değildi. Bazen o ifadeyi aptal yüzlerinden silmek için gerçekten ateş etmeyi düşündüğü de oluyordu. Ama kendisini kontrol etmek zorunda kalıyordu, ömrünün sonuna kadar hapiste kalmak iyi bir hedef değildi.

Cebinden bir sigara çıkarıp yaktı ve dudaklarının arasına yerleştirdi. Bir nefes çekerken gözlerini kapattı ve evine yürümeye başladı. Sigara içmeyeli koskoca bir gün olmuştu ve bu da kendisini deliye çevirmişti, sarsak ve dikkatsiz davranmasının sebebinin bu olduğunu düşündü.

Ciğerlerindeki dumanı üflerken kararan gökyüzüne kafasını kaldırıp baktı. Hava kararınca ne olacağını bilemezdiniz, özellikle de yalnızsanız. Çete üyeleri genelde diğer çetelerin üyelerini pusuya düşürmek için yol gözlerlerdi, yani şu anda Draco yürüyen bir hedef sayılırdı.

Yürümeye devam etti, adımlarını hızlandırırken kapüşonunu kafasına geçirdi ve hafifçe öksürdü. Geceleri yalnızca düşman çeteler yoktu sokakta, bir de bu şehirde sokağa çıkma yasağı da vardı tabii. Yirmi bir yaşının altındaki hiç kimse sokakları tek başına dolaşamazdı; bu da şehrin suç oranını azaltmak için yapılmış bir eylemdi. Eğer polis tarafından yakalanırsa muhtemelen bu sadece başını belaya sokmakla kalırdı. Ama şimdilik çok da endişeli değildi, sokak yasağı iki saate kadar başlamayacaktı.

Güneş giderek alçaldı ve kararan gökyüzünde geride yalnızca pembe ve mora boyanmış bulutlar kaldı. Draco'ya yolu boyunca eşlik edenler yalnızca arabaların kornaları ve havlayan köpeklerin uzaktan duyulan sesleriydi. Hemen arkasındaki binadan bir öksürük duydu ama bunun önemsiz olduğuna karar verdi, kafasını takmadan yoluna devam etti.

Draco dimdirek yürümeye devam ettiğinde karanlık köşelerden ve geri sapaklardan birkaç insanın çıktığını gördü. Onun peşinde olduklarını biliyordu, peşindeki grubun ayakkabılarının yeri ezme sesini duyuyordu. Kalbi endişeyle çarpıyordu, sigarasından son bir nefes aldı ve yere fırlattı. Ellerini ceplerine sokarak yürüyüşünü hızlandırdı. Arkasındaki gruptan hafif bir kahkaha gelirken onların da hızlarını artırdığını duydu.

'Bu hiç iyi değil,' diye düşündü Draco. Arkasını dönerek onlara bakmak ya da onlarla konuşmak yerine birden bire hissetmeye başladığı korkuyu bastırmaya çalışarak köşeyi döndü. Arkasındaki insanların bir eline düşerse neler olabileceğini gayet iyi biliyordu.

"Hey sarı, nereye gidiyorsun!"

"Hadi, sadece konuşmak istiyoruz." Ve daha fazla kahkaha.

Draco başka bir bloğa saptı, arkasından bağırıp çağırmaları ve adamların ona iyice yaklaşan seslerini duymazdan gelmeye başlayarak en iyisinin koşmaya başlamak olduğuna karar verdi.

"Hey! Peşinden!"

"Kaçmasına izin vermeyin!"

Arkasından koşan en az altı çift ayak sesini duyarken başının gerçek bir belada olduğunu biliyordu. Bu adamlar ciddiydi ve ondan bir şey istiyor olmalıydılar; büyük ihtimalle canı çıkana kadar dövmek ve üstünde ne var ne yoksa almak.

Normalde Draco bir dövüşten bu kadar korkmazdı, ama bu kanalıkta bire altı çarpışmak gerçekten akıllı bir hamle değildi. Bir de kendi çetesinden kimseyi göremediğinden en iyisi koşup eve bir an önce yetişmekti.

Ama ciğerlerindeki yanma ve bacaklarındaki ağrılar ona yakalanmadan daha fazla uzağa gidemeyeceğini söylüyordu. Ayak sesleri tehlikeli bir biçimde yakınlaşmıştı şimdi. Başka bir köşeden dönerken nerdeyse ensesinde nefeslerini hissedebiliyordu.

Kör edici ışık birden Draco'nun görüşünü kapladı ve ayağı tökezledi. Ellerini kaldırıp gözlerinin önüne engel yapmaya çalıştı, gözlerini kısarak baktı ve bunun, polis arabasının tepe lambası olduğunu gördü. Bu durum için rahatlaması mı yoksa korkması mı gerektiğine karar veremedi. Bir anlığına üç ya da daha fazla bloktur kovalandığını unutmuştu, Draco arabanın durup polisin pencereyi açmasını seyretti.

"Her şey yolunda mı evlat?"

"Ben… ee…" Draco arkasına bakarak onu kovalayanların geriye çekilmiş olduğunu ve ona daha da büyük kahkahalarla güldüğünü gördü.

"Evet, iyiyim," diye yanıtladı Draco.

"Biraz sarsılmış gözüküyorsun." Polis memuru şüpheli gözlerle bakıyordu. "Her şeyin yolunda olduğundan emin misin?"

"Evet, yalızca eve gitmek için acele ediyordum o kadar. Görüyorsunuz işten yeni çıktım."

"Ah, peki o zaman. Ve siz!" Polis memuru arkadaki herkese dönüp bağırdı. Derhal yüzlerindeki sırıtış ifadesi silindi. "Hepiniz kaybolun." Ayrılıp geceye karışmadan önce Draco'ya uyaran bir bakış fırlattı.

Draco ise araba ayrılmadan önce, "İyi geceler," dedi başını sallayarak. Rahat bir nefes alarak Draco evine doğru gitmeye devam etti. 'Çok yakındı.' Ne kadar şanslı olduğuna inanamıyordu. Oysa ki onu pastırmaya çevireceklerinden emindi.

Ne kadar hızlı yürüdüğü de düşünülürse eve dönmesi başka bir yirmi dakika kadar tutmuştu. Bu gece zaten bir grup tarafından kovalanmıştı ve salına salına yürüyerek şansının sınırlarını daha fazla zorlamak istemiyordu.

Draco kapıyı açarak eve yürüdü ve her zamanki manzara onu karşıladı: babası kanepede, ev felaket bir dağınıklık içinde ve televizyonun sesi sonuna kadar açık. Ceketini çıkararak oturma odasındaki sandalyelerden birinin arkasına astı ve babasına doğru yürüdü.

Draco Lucius'u tekmelerken, " Kalk hadi seni sarhoş herif," diye hırladı. Adam homurdandı ve kan çanağı gözlerini açtı.

"Ne?" dedi doğrulup etrafa bakarken. Şu anda nerede olduğunu anlamıyor gibiydi. Ama yanında dikilen gence baktığında gerçek acı bir şekilde yüzüne vurdu ve iğrenerek inledi.

Kumandayı yerden alıp televizyonu kapatırken, "Eve işten yeni geldim, tabii senin umurunda olduğundan değil de, izin verirsen biraz dinlenmek istiyorum," diye yanıtladı Draco. "Ama bunu yapmadan önce etraftaki pislikleri toplamalıyım, yoksa o koca kıçını kaldırıp bir değişiklik olsun diye sen yapacak mısın!"

Lucius ayağa kalktı ve sallanarak yukarıdan oğluna baktı; Draco'dan en az bir on santim daha uzundu, muhtemelen 1.90 boylarındaydı ve böyle dikilirken kesinlikle insanın gözünü korkutan bir havası vardı.

"Ne kadar nankör ve kendini bilmez bir oğlum var," dedi Lucius banyoya doğru sendelerken. "N-ne istersen onu yap." Adam banyoya girdi ve kapıyı arkasından kapattı. Kusma ve akan suyun sesi Draco'nun kulaklarına geldi.

Draco başını tiksintiyle sallayarak yerden şişe ve kutuları, aynı zamanda da artık yiyecek paketlerini ve diğer kapları da toplamaya başladı. Geri dönüşümlü her şeyi, daha sonra belli bir miktar para karşılığında değiştirmek için, plastik torbaya koydu. Diğer her şey de çöpe gitti.

Daha sonra mutfağa gitti ve manzara karşısında neredeyse nefesi tıkandı; yerde kusmuk havuzları oluşmuştu ve diğer şeyler de yere saçılmıştı, sandalyeler ters dönmüştü ve bulaşıklar lavabonun içine yayılmıştı. Draco, dehşetle, birkaç hamam böceğinin etrafta gezindiğini ve daha sonra dolapların içine ve buzdolabının altına kaybolduklarını gördü.

Lavaboya doğru yürürken, "Yüce Tanrım," dedi kendi kendine. Sırtı ağrıyordu ve gözleri yorgunluktan kaşınıyordu ama ilk önce bu işleri halletmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Annesinin bütün bir gün böyle bir yerde kalması fikrini sevmiyordu.

Draco lavaboyu sıcak su ve toz sabunla doldururken, "Birkaç saatliğine gidiyorum ve eve döndüğümde böyle bir şeyle karşılaşıyorum," diye mırıldandı. Sabunlarının yine bittiğini gördüğünde de sinirle hırladı. Boş kutuyu fırlatarak ellerini sıcak suya daldırdı; tencere ve tavaları ovalamaya, tabak ve bardakları temizlemeye başladı.

İşi bittiğinde musluğu sildi, yerleri paspasladı ve sandalyeleri düzeltti. Lavabonun altında bulduğu böcek ilacını şu anda karşısından geçen tüm böceklerin üstüne sıkarken içinde tanımlayamadığı bir tatminlik duygusu oluştu. Ama böceklerin ölülerini yerden temizlerken tiksintiyle kendisinden uzak tuttu.

Çorbayı hazırlamaya çalışırken, 'Normal çocuklar bu gibi işler yapmak zorunda değil,' diye düşündü. 'Ama ben normal değilim, değil mi?'

Draco ocağa dönerken babasının mutfağa girdiğini hissetti. Dişlerini sinirle sıkarak adamı görmezden gelmeye çalıştı ama adam ne yaptığını gördüğünden artık bu imkansızdı.

Lucius bir sandalye çekip otururken, "Neler yaptın?" diye sordu. Sanki normal bir aile içinde normal bir babaymış gibi, sanki bir baba ile oğul arasında normal bir konuşmanın başlangıcı gibi gözüküyordu bu soru. Ama Draco neyin ne olduğunu gayet iyi biliyordu. Babası onun ne yaptığıyla uzaktan yakından ilgilenmiyordu. Hatta daha fazla bir şeyler söyleyeceğinden de emindi.

"Her zaman eve geç geliyorsun. Dışarıda ne haltlar karıştırıyorsun? Herhalde iyi bir şey değildir."

Draco elindekileri tencereye boşalttı, kulakları çınlıyordu ve yapabileceği en iyi şekilde kendisine hakim olmaya çalışıyordu. Adamın onu sinirlendirmesine izin vermeyecekti. 'Sinirlenip söylediklerine hemen atlama. Sinirlenip söylediklerine…'

"Hah, eğer diğerlerine kendini parayla satıp fahişelik yapıyorsan hiç şaşırmam. Hep bu kadar parayı nereden bulduğunu merak ettim. Düşünüyordum da, sebebi bu olmalı. Bu her şeyi açıklıyor, değil mi?"

Draco'nun gözleri seğirdi ve ocaktaki tencerenin altını kapattı ve tezgahı sıkıca kavradı öyle ki eklemleri bembeyaz oldu. 'Bağırma. Sakin ol. Bağırma…'

"Tabii annenin ardından gidiyorsun değil mi, dünyanın en büyük orospusu…"

İşte Draco'nun tepesi şimdi atmıştı. Elinin altındaki domates çorbası tenceresinin saplarını kavradı, kendi etrafında döndü ve hepsini baştan aşağı babasının üstüne boşalttı. Yaşlı adam zıpladı ve acıyla haykırmaya başladı. Draco babasının mutfakta sandalyelere çarpmasını ve son yarım saattir temizlemekle uğraştığı her şeyi yeniden dağıtmasını seyretti.

"Lanet!" diye bağırdı yüzünü acıyla buruştururken. "Bunu ödeyeceksin çocuk!"

"Cehenneme kadar yolun var," Draco üzerine boşalttığı tencereyi adama fırlattı, kafasını çok az bir farkla ıskalamıştı, ve adamı haşladığı için duyduğu büyük zevkle mutfaktan dışarı çıktı. Nasıl bir adamdı ki bu kendi oğlu ve karısı hakkında böyle konuşabiliyordu?

"Nereye gidiyorsun seni aşağılık!" Lucius oturma odasına girmeye çalışırken saçlarındaki ve gözlerindeki domates çorbasını temizlemeye çalışıyordu.

"Senden uzakta bir yere!" diye geri bağırdı ve ceketini kaparak ön kapıyı açtı.

"Ah, hayır! Buraya dön. Böylece gitmene izin vermiyorum. Bunun için seni cezalandıracağım seni pis küçük…"

Babasını görmezden gelerek ve gece çıkma yasağına aldırmadan Draco dışarı adım attı ve kapıyı arkasından çarparak kapatıp evinden uzaklaştı. Babasının evin içinde saydığı küfürleri hala duyabiliyordu ama umursamadı. Yaptığından hiç pişman değildi. Kapüşonunu yeniden geçirerek başka bir sigara çıkardı ve kimsenin olmadığı kaldırımda yürüdü. Etraftaki tek ses cırcırböceklerinin çıkardığı sesti.

'Umarım iyice bir yanmıştır,' diye düşündü, gülümseyerek gökyüzüne baktı, eninde sonunda evine gidip cezasını çekeceğini hiç umursamıyordu. İçindeki öfkenin çekilmesine izin veriyordu; zevkle, adama ne olduğunu düşündü.

Tek problemi geceyi nerede geçireceğini bilememesiydi, gidebileceği hiçbir yer yoktu. Blaise'e gitmeyi düşündü ama doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse Blaise'in annesi Draco'yu ya da çetedeki diğer hiçbir üyeyi sevmiyordu. Ve Draco şu anda da onları rahatsız etmek istemiyordu.

Ama bir yere gitmek zorundaydı. Bütün gece sokaklarda dolaşamazdı; bunun tek sonucu o geceyi hapiste geçirmesi olurdu. Sinirden titreyen vücudunun sakinleşmesi için hırsla sigarasından birkaç duman çekerken park gibi bir yerde bir bankın üstüne kıvrılabileceğini düşündü. Etrafta bunu yapan bir çok keş vardı zaten.

Alışveriş merkezinin yanından geçerken saatini kontrol etti. Dokuz buçuktu. Bütün dükkanlar ya kapalıydı ya da kapanıyor olmalıydı. Kafasını kaldırıp karanlık dükkanları görünce haklı olduğunu gördü. Caddedeki tek ışık kaynağı sokak lambalarının etrafa yaydığı turuncu-sarı ışıktı.

Caddenin karşısından gelen bir kahkaha ve kapının açılma sesini duyduğunda şaşırdı. Kafasını çevirip baktığında kapının önünde ufak tefek birinin durup birisiyle konuştuğunu gördü.

"Tamadır Madam Pince! Ben eve dönüyorum!" belli belirsiz tanıdık bir ses geldi kulağına.

"Pekala tatlım, bu geç saatte eve dönebilecek misin? Gerçekten benim için bu kadar geçe kalmak zorunda değilsin, biliyorsun."

"Endişelenmeyin, yardım etmek istiyorum sadece. Ayrıca önemli değil, yalnızca Hermione'ye söylemeyin, kafamı uçurur!"

Yaşlı kadın cevaplamadan önce güldü. "Merak etme söylemem. Yasaktan önce eve dön. Dikkat et."

"Ederim. Yarın görüşürüz Madam Pince." Ve bununla birlikte kapı kapandı ve genç, karanlığın içine daldı. Draco figürün onun tarafına yürümesini izledi. Gölgelere saklanıp gencin yaklaştığında onu fark etmemesini sağlamaya çalıştı. Genç, sokak lambalarından birinin altından geçerken dikkatlice yüzüne baktı. Onu tanıdığındaysa neredeyse nefesi kesildi.

'Yine o çocuk!' diye düşündü Draco ve kızgınlığını korumaya çalıştı. Draco kaldırımda yürürken onun nasıl caddenin karşısına geçtiğini hatırladı. Ondan korktuğu ortadaydı. Muhtemelen kendisinin fark etmediğini düşünüyordu ama etmişti. Çevresindeki bir çok şeyi etmiyor gibi gözükmesine rağmen fark ediyordu.

'Benden cidden korkması için gerçek bir sebep vermeliyim ona,' diye düşündü genç daha yakına yürürken. Onu korkudan iyice zıplatmaya hatta onu soymaya kendini hazırlamıştı. Ama içindeki öfke gencin yeşil gözlerindeki üzüntülü bakışı gördüğünde neredeyse uçup gitti. Ne için bu kadar üzülüyordu ki? Draco, genç onu fark etmeden geçip giderken merak içindeydi. Onu karanlığa karışana kadar izledi.

'Hiç istemediği bir yere gidiyor gibi,' diye düşündü Draco. Ama sonra başını salladı. Derdi her neyse onu ilgilendirmemeliydi. O, kendisini ve bu gece nerede yatacağını düşünmeliydi. Etrafta yer ararken kendisine o genci düşünmemesi gerektiğini tekrar edip durdu, ama yine de gecenin içindeki o yeşil gözlerin nasıl üzgün göründüğünün gözünün önüne gelmesine engel olamıyordu.


	4. Chapter 4

-*- Harry Potter kitabı, filmi ve karakterlerine sahip değilim. -*-

Harry yüksek raflara ulaşmak için kullandığı tabureden inmeden önce el arabasındaki son kitabı da rafa yerleştirdi. Eski kitapların ne kadar ihmal edildiğini ve kirle kaplı olduğunu düşünürken bıkkınlıkla ellerini kotuna silerek temizledi.

Kir, örümcek, örümcek ağları ve diğer pisliklerle dolu raflara baktığında bir anda karar vermiş ve kendini onlarla kişisel bir savaş içinde bulmuştu. Bu da her bir kitabı tek tek indirip, rafları silip, sonra sıralarını bozmadan yerlerine yerleştirmek anlamına geliyordu (Madam Pince'in onu felaket şekilde sakatlaması korkusuyla tabii). Şöyle iyi bir iki saat sürmüştü bu iş ama en azından artık başka yapacak bir iş kalmamış gibiydi, meseleyi halletmişti.

Küçük kitap evinde gün gerçekten ağır geçiyordu; zaten normalde pek fazla müşteri uğramazdı ama bugün standartların da altındaydı müşteri sayısı, sadece bir elin parmaklarının sayısı kadar insan girmişti dükkana. Belki de insanlar artık kitaplarla ilgilenmiyordu?

Böylece Harry de kendi planlarına dönmüştü. Madam Pince'in ona yapması için verdiği şeyleri ve yapılması gereken şeyleri bitirmişti; ve oradan ayrılıp eve gitme eğiliminde değildi, üzerinde eski kasanın durduğu tezgahın arkasına geçip bir sandalyeye oturdu. Çekmecelerden birinden tükenmez kalem çıkardı ve parmaklarının arasında çevirmeye başladı.

Yüzündeki birkaç perçem saça üfleyerek yüzünden çekti ve bakışlarını pencereden dışarı çevirdi. Bulutlu bir pazar günüydü, yağmur çiseliyordu, gökyüzü griydi. Güneş bulutlar tarafından engelleniyordu ve şehri kocaman bir gölgede bırakıyordu. Gökyüzünden yere küçük damlalar düşüyordu. Gerçekten kasvetli bir manzaraydı. Ama Harry yaz bitip sonbahar gelmek üzereyken bu tip havaları daha çok göreceklerini biliyordu.

Parmaklarını tezgahın üzerine hafifçe vururken paltolarıyla, şemsiyeleriyle ve evrak çantalarıyla yürürken yağmurun oluşturduğu minik gölcüklere basan insanları izledi. Endişeyle gök gürültüsünün yakınlardan gelen sesini dinledi ve fırtına çıkıp çıkmayacağını merak etti. Yüzlerce minik su damlası dükkanın penceresine vuruyordu ve Harry onları izlerken damlaların hepsi birlikte camın aşağısına doğru yol alıyorlardı.

Başını sallayıp kalemi yerine koyarak 'Tamam, sonunda sıkıntıdan aklımı da kaybettim,' diye düşündü. Başını pencereden duvarda asılı duran saate çevirdi. 10:13'ü gösteriyordu.

'Gerçekten yavaş bir gün olacak.' Avuç içlerini çenesine yerleştirirken iç çekti ve boşluğa dalıp gitti.

Dükkanın girişinde asılı duran çan ötüp Harry'nin düşüncelerini böldüğünde, Harry müşteri görmeyi umarak kafasını kaldırıp baktı. Onun yerine yağmurdan sırılsıklam olmuş pembe paltosuyla Hermione'yi gördü. Saçları her zamankinden de kıvırcık gözüküyordu ve Harry bunun havadan dolayı olduğunu düşündü.

Hermione paltosunu üstünden çıkarıp koluna alırken, "Buraya geliyordum, yolu yarılamıştım ki gökyüzü birden üstüme boşanmaya karar verdi!" diye açıkladı. Harry'nin gözleri pencereye kaydı ve o hayal kurarken bardaktan boşanırcasına yağmaya başladığını görerek şaşırdı; şimdi yağmur iri damlalar halinde vuruyordu yere. 'Eh, bu, herhangi bir müşterinin buraya gelme şansını da yok eder.'

Hermione ona doğru yürürken gülümsedi; saçlarını elleriyle sağa sola salladı, muhtemelen saçlarını kurutmaya çalışıyordu ama yalnızca daha da kabarmasına sebep olmuştu. "İşler nasıl gidiyor Harry?"

"Ah gayet iyi; birkaç tavşan ve karadul tarafından saldırıya uğradık ama onun dışında her şey bildiğin gibi." Hermione kaşını kaldırdı ama sormak istemiyormuş gibi gözüküyordu.

"Madam Pince nerede?" diye sordu onun yerine.

"Arka odada envantere bakıyor," dedi Harry bahsettiği odaya doğru elini sallarken.

"Bu senin işin değil mi?"

"Evet, bilmiyorum, belki iyi günündedir. Ya da sıkıntıdan ne yapacağını şaşırmıştır ve işin tüm eğlencesini kendisine ayırmıştır."

Hermione başını sallayıp tezgaha doğru eğildi ve sergilenen birkaç kitabı incelemeye koyuldu.

"Burada ne yapıyorsun Hermione? Yani, buraya birkaç kilometre yürüyüp gelmek için pek iyi bir hava yok dışarıda."

"Sana bir bakmak istedim," diye Hermione kitap yığınına yarım bir merakla bakarken. "Tabii bir de şu indirim fırsatını kaçırmak istemedim."

Harry gözlerini devirdi ve Hermione'nin garipliğine gülümsedi. Orada çalıştığı için Harry'nin kendine almak istediği kitaplarda ufak bir indirim uygulanıyordu, bu indirim Hermione için de geçerliydi çünkü kız kendisinden daha fazla okuyordu ama arada sırada bu ayrıcalığı kötüye kullandığı da oluyordu.

"Peki, benim müşterim ol o zaman," diye yanıtladı Harry, bütün dükkanın onun emrine amade olduğunu göstermek için kollarını açtı. Hermione'nin yüzü sevinçle aydınlandı ve Tarihsel Yazılar bölümüne doğru koşturdu. Bu da Harry'yi yine yapacak hiçbir şeyi olmayacak şekilde bıraktı. Kitapların raflardan indirilip sayfaların çevrilme seslerini duyuyordu. Gidip arkasındaki rafların tozunu almaya karar verdikten sonra kalktı ve hafifçe gerindi.

Tezgahın altındaki bezi almak üzereydi ki kapının yine açıldı ve sallanan çanın sesi kulağına çalındı. Olduğu yerde doğruldu ve kapıya dikkatle baktı. Kapının girişinde dikilen ve yere büyük miktarlarda su damlatan ve etrafına bakınan uzun, kızıl saçlı genci görünce gözleri büyüdü.

Harry'nin gözleri hemen Hermione'nin olduğu tarafa döndü; kızın da genci gördüğü ve elinden geldiğince kitap raflarının arasına saklandığını gördü. Kocaman gözlerle ellerini serçe sallıyordu ona doğru.

Harry ona eğilmesini işaret ederek uzun gence döndü. Kızıl, sonunda tezgahın arkasındaki Harry'i fak etmiş olmalıydı ki yüzü aydınlandı.

"Harry! Orada olduğunu görmedim," ona doğru yürümeye başladı.

"Selam Ron," dedi Harry başını hafifçe sallayıp gülümsedi. Harry kızılla pek samimi değildi aslında ama Ron'un Hermione'ye ilgi duyduğunu biliyordu. Bir aralar ikisi çıkmıştı ama birkaç ay önce ayrılmışlardı; yani Ron onu kovalamaya başlayıp Hermione de ondan köşe bucak kaçmaya başlayana kadar.

"Ee…" dedi Ron tezgaha doğru eğildi, maksadını belirtir şekilde normalden farklı bir şekilde etrafa göz attı. Harry onun Hermione'yi aradığını biliyordu.

Ron başını çevirip onun gözlerine bakarken, "Son zamanlarda Hermione'yi gördün mü?" diye sordu. Bazen Harry'i ürperten -genelde kendi üzerine dikildiğinde- garip bir şekilde solgun mavi gözleri vardı.

Harry gözünün ucuyla Hermione'nin eğilip başını sağa sola savurduğunu gördü.

"Ah, hayır," diye yanıtladı Harry, durumdan dolayı kendini biraz garip hissederek. Hermione ve Ron'un meselelerinin ortasında yer almaktan hoşlanmıyordu ama en iyi arkadaşını da böyle bir durumda bırakamazdı. "Aslına bakarsan bugün hiç kimseyi görmedim. Büyük ihtimalle yağmurdandır; bu sağanakta dışarı çıkacak hele de kitap evine gelecek kadar aptal insan pek yoktur herhalde."

Ron'un kulakları Harry'nin yorumundan dolayı hafifçe kızardı. Harry genci aşağıladığı için kendisini suçlu buluyordu ama yine de kendisini rahatsız hissedip dükkandan ayrılmasını umdu. Hermione'nin başlattığı bu saklambaç oyununun ortasında durup oyunu devam ettirmek istemiyordu.

"Ee, evet," dedi Ron ensesini kaşırken, "ama, şey, etrafa bir göz atsam bir sakıncası olmaz, değil mi?"

Harry, Hermione'nin endişesini neredeyse durduğu yerden hissedebiliyordu. Yanağının içini ısırıp içinden gelen gülme isteğini bastırmaya çalıştı; bu durum baştan sona aptalcaydı. Hermione'nin nasıl çocukça davrandığına inanamıyordu, her zaman olgun davranan o olurdu!

"Y-yo, sakıncası yok," dedi Harry bastırdığı kahkahasının ardından. Ron onu onaylamadan önce garip garip baktı ve dükkanın arka tarafına yürümeye başladı. Hermione saklandığı yerden kalktı ve aceleyle ona doğru geldi. Harry'nin başının arkasına okkalı bir tokat attı.

"Neredeyse mahvediyordun Harry!" diye fısıldadı sertçe. "Yemin ediyorum, hele beni bir bulsun…" ama Harry sözünü böldü ve kafasından bastırarak onu tezgahın altına itti. Ron ise hayal kırıklığıyla dükkanı aramasından dönünce de kocaman gülümsedi.

"Aradığını bulabildin mi?"

"Hayır," dedi Ron kafasını sallarken. "Yani Hermione'yi görmediğine emin misin?"

"Hmm…" Harry bir an durdu. Bundan dolayı da uyluğuna bir çimdik yedi. Tıslayıp hafifçe yerinden sıçradı, sonra da eski soğukkanlılığına dönmeye çalıştı.

"İyi misin?" diye sordu Ron.

Harry elini sallayıp Ron'un sorusunu görmezden gelirken, "Evet, özür dilerim, sanırım bir böcek falan ısırdı," dedi. "Yardımcı olabileceğim başka bir şey var mı?"

"Hayır, hayır yok. Teşekkürler."

"Önemli değil."

"Görüşürüz Harry. Ve Hermione'yi görürsen onu aradığımı söyler misin?"

"Elbette Ron."

"Sağ ol. Hoşça kal."

"Güle güle, her zaman bekleriz!" Kapının açıldığı ve çanın öttüğü bir an oldu, bir sonraki anda da kapı kapanıp dükkanı sessizliğe gömdü. Harry kafasını çevirip hala yerde ekşi bir suratla çömelen Hermione'ye baktı. Kıza kocaman güldü.

"Sence de bu eğlenceli değil miydi?" dedi. "Bu arada söylemek zorundayım, Ron seni arıyordu."

"Kapa çeneni!" diye hırladı Hermione ve yerinden sıçrayarak kalktı, aniden Harry'nin başına vurmaya başladı.

Zavallı başını acımasız kızdan korumaya çalışırken, "Hey, hey, hey, Hermione dur! Sadece şaka yapıyordum!" dedi Harry.

"Seni… aşağılık…" dedi Hermione her bir yumruğun arasında, "neredeyse… beni…bulmasına… İZİN… VERDİN…"

"Seni anlayamıyorum!" diye bağırdı Harry ve kendisini korumak için Hermione ile arasına mesafe koydu. "Neden kendini ve BENİ bu duruma sokacağına sadece defolup gitmesini söylemiyorsun basitçe?"

Hermione'nin yanakları hafifçe kızardı ve kaçan gence saldırısını durdurdu. Ellerini saçlarından geçirdi ve iç çekti.

"Özür dilerim Harry, sadece onun gitmesine izin vermekle ilgili biraz problem yaşıyorum sanırım," diye yanıtladı Hermione her zamankinden daha da kızararak.

"Peki neden bunu ondan saklıyorsun?"

"Çünkü onunla yeniden bir araya gelip gelmemek istediğimi bilmiyorum."

"Neden?"

"Bilmiyorum; bu karışık bir konu. Sen anlayamazsın Harry, daha önce kimseyle bir ilişkin olmadı."

"Bu doğru olabilir ama yine de sana delicesine aşık biriyle birlikte olmanı engelleyen şeyi hala göremiyorum."

Hermione aniden başını kaldırıp şaşkınlıkla ona baktı. Kulaklarının duymaya alışık olmadığı bir kelimeydi muhtemelen "aşık", çünkü kafası karışmış bir şekilde sessizce ağzını oynatarak bu kelimeyi tekrar ediyordu. Konuşmaları arka odadan gelen ayak sesleri ve kapının açılmasıyla bölündü.

"Neler oluyor burada? Birisinin bağırdığını duydum," dedi Madam Pince. Yaşlı kadına bakmak için başlarını çevirdiler. "Her şey yolunda mı?"

"Her şey yolunda Bayan Pince," diye yanıtladı Harry. "Hermione geldi, hepsi bu."

"Ah, merhaba hayatım," dedi Madam Pince odada dikilen kızı fark ederken. "Yeni gelen kitaplara bakmak için mi geldin?"

Hermione biraz sersemlemiş gibiydi. Kadının sorusunu anlaması birkaç saniye sürdü.

"Ee…AH! Evet, evet, öyle," diye başını salladı Hermione kuvvetlice. Kocaman gülümsedi ve ona göstermeye çalıştığı yeni çıkmış romanları göstermek için Madam Pince'in durduğu yere doğru yürüdü.

Harry içinde kendi kendine kararlar alırken sessizce arkadaşını izledi. Harry bu Ron meselesinde daha fazla bir şeyler olduğuna emindi ve bunun ne olduğunu öğrenmeye kararlıydı. Hermione'nin bu aptalca davranışlarına daha fazla dayanabileceğini sanmıyordu. Bu durum onu çıldırtıyordu.

Yirmi dakikalık bir araştırmanın ardından Hermione sonunda kitaplardan birkaçını seçti ve parasını ödemek için yanına aldı. Harry fiyata indirim uygulayıp kitapları poşete koyarken Hermione kabaca sırıtıyordu.

"Her şey tamam sanıyorum," dedi Madam Pince, Harry'e dönerken. "Hayatım, neden bugün erken ayrılmıyorsun?"

"Ama ayrılmama hala birkaç saat…"

"Bunun için endişelenme! Ben idare ederim. Gerçekten yavaş bir gün ve birisinin gelip bir şeyler alacağından şüpheliyim."

"Eh, eminseniz…"

"Elbette, evine git. Dikkatli ol ve iyi giyin, bu korkunç yağmurda hastalanayım deme."

Harry ve Hermione paltolarını alıp Madam Pince'e hoşça kal demek için ellerini sallarlarken giyindiler. Yağmur hala çok hızlı yağıyordu ve Harry'nin içinden bir ses eve gidene kadar sırılsıklam olacaklarını söylüyordu.

Sağanağa bakarlarken, "Ee… sence aileni aramalı mıyız Hermione?" diye sordu Harry.

"Ah, hadi, yalnızca biraz yağmur, bir şey olmaz," dedi Hermione gözlerinde şeytanca bir pırıltıyla.

"Hayır, hayır, hayır, bunun ne demek olduğunu biliyorum," dedi Harry başını sallarken. "Kafayı yemişsin sen."

"Neden, yoksa korkak bir tavuk musun? Buradan benim evime yalnızca üç kilometre var, bunu basitçe yapabiliriz."

"Evet tonlarca su üstüme dökülmezken!"

"Hadi Harry, hem böyle daha hızlı varırız. Yağmurda ufak bir koşu sadece, bir zarar gelmez emin ol."

"Yağmurda ufak bir koşu mu? Hah, Hermione seni gayet iyi tanıyorum; bunu nerdeyse bir maraton yarışına döndüreceğinden eminim."

Hermione sırıttı ve paltosunu çıkarıp kollarını beline sararak düğümledi. Saçlarını arkada at kuyruğu yaptı ve esneme hareketleri yapmaya başladı.

"Bundan kurtuluş yolu yok, değil mi?" diye mızırdandı Harry ve kendi paltosunu çıkarıp etrafına sardı. İnce, uzun kollu gömleğine soğuk hava çarptığında titredi.

"Yok!" Hermione başını salladı, Harry onun da üşüdüğünü görebiliyordu; ama bunu göz ardı edeceğinden emindi. Bu kız gerçekten öyle iddiacıydı ki hiçbir şey onu durduramazdı. Eğer bu kazanacağı anlamına geliyorsa Harry'i bir otobüsün altında bile itebilirdi.

"Hazır mısın?"

"Bu durumda ne kadar hazır olabilirsem, evet," dedi Harry ve başlangıç pozisyonu aldı. Kafasını Hermione'ye çevirip küstahça sırıttı.

"Ve… BAŞLA!"

Ve başladılar. Harry binanın korumasından yağmura adım atar atmaz sırılsıklam oldu. Gömleği ıslanarak üstüne yapıştı ve ayakkabıları suyla dolarak onu rahatsız etmeye başladı.

Hermione başı çekiyordu; Harry onu birkaç adım geriden takip ediyordu, ama yağmurdan dolayı gözlüğü bulanmıştı ve bu, görüşünü engelliyordu. Hermione'yle arayı açmamaya çalışırken başını sallayıp saçlarını yüzünden çekti ve gözlüğünü çıkarıp cebine yerleştirdi aceleyle.

Buz gibi havayı ciğerlerine çekerken Harry hızlandı ve Hermione'yi yakaladı. Kalbi göğsünde delicesine çarpıyordu ve yağmur da acımasızca üstüne yağmaya devam ediyordu; hayatında hiç bu kadar canlı olduğunu hissetmemişti. Adrenalin damarlarında akıyor ve ona şimdiye kadar yalnızca dansın yapabildiği bir şekilde zindelik veriyordu. İyi hissediyordu, mutlu hissediyordu.

Kendisini hafif hissederek güldü, Hermione'yi geride bırakırken ona sırıttı. Hermione'nin yüzündeki aynı ifadeyi de kaçırmadı. Arkasından koşan ıslak ayakkabıların minik gölcüklere basarken çıkardığı sesleri duydu. Kızın nefesi her zamankinden de kesik kesikti ve ensesini gıdıklıyordu. Liderliği ele almak için kendisini zorluyordu.

Üstündeki kıyafetler her an biraz daha ağır gelmeye başlıyordu, nefesi kısa aralıklarla buhar halinde gökyüzüne yükselirken Harry kaldırımın ortasındaki bir direğin etrafından dolaştı. Ciğerleri yanıyordu ve kemikleri soğuktan titriyordu; bir an önce Hermione'nin evine varmalarını umdu. Hem soğuk hem heyecandan titrerken Harry sırıttı ve hızını biraz daha artırdı, arkasında koşan kızla aralarını iyice açtı.

Kaldırımdan inip caddenin karşısına geçerken arkasına bir anlığına bakmadı bile. Yola çıktığında arabalar durup kornalarını öttürmeye başladırlar; arkasından kızgınlıkla bağıran insanları duyuyordu ama onlara hiç kulak asmayıp maratonuna devam etti.

Adımlarının arasını olduğunca açarak arkasına bir bakış attı ve Hermione'nin yine arayı kapattığını gördü. Yüzünden, ona yetişmek için hızlandığında oluşturduğu konsantrasyonu okunabiliyordu. At kuyruğu ıslak bir biçimde her adımıyla arkasında sağa sola sallanıyordu.

Harry yarışta liderliğinin fazla sürmeyeceğini biliyordu; hemen sonra Hermione yanından rüzgar gibi geçip liderliği yine ele aldı. Onu geçip önüne yöneldiğinde de el salladı. Şimdi kendisini geçemesin diye onun yolunu bloke etmeye çalıştığını biliyordu.

"Biraz hızlan istersen yavaş ihtiyar!" diye seslendi ona Hermione, sesi yağmurun ve rüzgarın sesi arasına karıştı. "Yoruldun mu? Varmak üzereyiz!"

"Çok beklersin!" diye geri bağırdı Harry bunun doğru olduğunu bile bile; bacakları yanıyordu ve ciğerleri her an patlamaya hazır gibiydi. Burun deliklerinden derin, yağmur kokulu ve soğuk havayı çekerken Harry çevresindeki her şeyi görmezden geldi. Sadece o ve kulaklarında duyduğu kalp atışının sesi vardı.

'Konsantre ol, Hermione'nin bu sefer yenmesine izin verme, bunu kafana kakmadan yaşayamaz,' dedi Harry kendisine. Hermione'nin evi görüş alanına girdiğinde Harry enerjisini son damlasına kadar zorlayıp biraz daha hızlandı. Son anda Hermione'nin önüne geçip onu yenmenin kıvancını hissetmeye engel olamadı.

Zafer dolu ama bir şekilde bozulmuş bir çığlıkla Granger evinin merdivenlerinin tam önünde durdu. Hırıldayarak ellerini kalçalarına koydu, nefes almaya çalıştı. Yüzü kızarmıştı ve soğuk havaya nazaran çok sıcaktı; kıyafetleri rahatsız edici şekilde üstüne yapışmıştı ve ayakkabıları da sırılsıklamdı.

"Peki, bu nasıldı Hermione? Kimmiş yavaş ihtiyar?" diye hırıldadı ve kıza dönüp baktı. Kızın üstündeki yeşil tişörtün de onun üstüne yapışmış olduğunu fark etti. Saçları kafasına yapışmıştı ve yanaklarında yer yer pembelikler vardı. Bir de tabii yüzünde görülen kendisi savunma ifadesi.

"Pekala, bunu sen kazandın. Ama tekrar olacağını düşünme sakın," dedi Hermione ve alnından ter ve yağmuru silerek.

"Her zaman beklerim," dedi Harry doğrulup öksürürken. Akmaya başlayan burnunu sildi. "İçeri gideli hadi, böyle yağmurda dikilirken çok aptal gözüküyor olmalıyız; ha tabi buraya kadar yine aynı yağmurda üç kilometre koşmak hiç aptalca değil, pardon."

Kendilerini hala nefessiz ve donmuş hissederek evin merdivenlerini tırmandılar.

Hermione kapıyı açtı ve içeri girdi. Sıcak hava ve mutfaktan gelen ev yapımı yemeklerin kokusu Harry'nin ilk fark ettiği şeydi.

Belindeki paltoyu çekip çıkarır, bir kapının koluna asarken, "Anne, baba, ben geldim! Harry de yanımda," diye seslendi Hermione. Harry ikisinin de yerde kocaman gölcükler oluşturduklarını görünce utanmasına engel olamadı.

"Mutfaktayız!" diye seslendi Hermione'nin babası. İkisi de oturma odasını geçip mutfağın girişine geldiklerinde Mr. Granger'ı ocak başında sosa benzer bir şeyi karıştırırken buldular. Adam ikisine dönüp gülümsedi. "Merhaba Harry, nasılsın. Ve evlat ne kadar da ıslak görünüyorsunuz. Yüzmeye mi gittiniz yoksa bugün?"

"Kıyafetlerimizle mi baba? Hayır, dışarıda sağanak yağmur var fark etmedin mi? Eve koşmaya karar verdik."

"Umarım hasta olmazsınız," diye yanıtladı Mr. Granger başını sallarken. "Bazen senin için endişeleniyorum Hermione."

"Annem nerede?" diye sordu Hermione ayakkabılarını çıkarıp eline alırken.

"Biraz uzanıyor. Ve siz ikiniz üstünüzü değiştirip şu yaptığınız pasağı, o uyanmadan ve derinizi yüzmeden önce, temizleyeceksiniz."

Hermione, Harry'nin kolunu kavradı ve yine oturma odasının yönünde onu sürüklemeye başladı, koridoru geçip odasına ilerledi. Harry kendisini zorla sürükleyip götürmesine izin verdi, artık buna alışmıştı.

Odasının kapısını açıp içeri girdiler, Hermione onu içeri itti ve kapıyı kapattı.

"Soyun!" diye emretti.

"Ah Hermione, yanımda hiç kıyafetim yok ve hiç ee hiç gerçekten… senin önünde kıyafetlerimi çıkarmak hiç rahat değil."

"Koca bir bebek gibi davranma. Sanırım sana uyacak bir şeyim var. Eğer bu ıslak kıyafetlerle oturup annemi sinirlendirmek istemiyorsan, dediklerimi yapacaksın."

Bir anda başının döndüğünü hissederek içindeki öksürme isteğiyle savaşan Harry ıslak tişörtü üzerinden sıyırdı ve yere fırlattı. Böyle teşhir edildiği için hafifçe kızardı. Hermione onu daha önce defalarca tişörtü olmadan görmüştü ama bu onun yine de utanmasına engel olmuyordu.

"Güzel kaburgalar," diye yorumda bulundu Hermione tahrik edercesine, sonra da geri dönüp çekmecelerini karıştırmaya başladı. Birkaç saniye sonra da lacivert bir eşofman ve beyaz bir tişört çıkarıyordu.

"Bunlar sana uyar," dedi ve elindekileri ona verdi. Arkasını döndü ve odayı geçmeden önce kendisi için yeni kıyafetler çıkardı. "Ben banyoya gidip üstümü değiştireceğim, böylece sen de rahatça değiştirebilirsin."

Hermione ona bakıp durduğunda Harry tişörtü üzerine geçirmek üzereydi. Gözleri Harry'nin kalçasının üstünde bir noktadaydı.

"Bu da nesi?" diye sordu odayı aniden geçerek.

"Ah, ne?" diye sordu Harry, kalbi çarpmaya başlarken aceleyle tişörtü aşağıya indirdi.

"Bana 'ah, ne'leme Harry," dedi Hermione sertçe ve tişörtü geri açarken nefesi kesildi. Harry'nin solgun teninin büyük bir kısmını koyu morluk kaplıyordu. "Nasıl oldu bu?"

Harry, Hermione yavaşça morluğa parmağıyla dokunduğunda gözlerini kırptı ve elini çektiğinde rahatlayarak iç çekti, bunun canını yaktığını fark etmişti.

"Hmm, alıştırma yaparken olmuş olmalı," dedi Harry omzunu silkip tişörtünü yine aşağı çekerken. "Endişelenecek bir şey yok."

Hermione ona sakinleştirici bir bakış attı, sonra başını sallayıp odadan çıktı. Harry kızın arkasından kapı hafifçe örtüldüğünde yeniden iç çekti.

Islak pantolonunu da çıkararak Hermione'nin ona verdiği sıcak ve kuru eşofmanları üstüne geçirdi. Tişörtün omuzları üstüne tam oturmuştu, pantolonun beli de gayet iyiydi ve Hermione'nin ondan beş santim daha uzun olduğu düşünülürse, paçalarının biraz uzun gelmesi de doğaldı. Ama yine de rahatlardı bu yüzden Harry hiç şikayet etmedi. Islak kıyafetlerini eline alarak odadan çıktı ve Hermione'nin saçlarını havluyla kuruladığı yere doğru yürüdü.

"Onları banyodaki çamaşırlığa koyabilirsin, annem yıkar." Harry başını salladı ve denileni yaptı.

Hemen etraftaki duyu ve çamuru temizlediler, sonra da mutfağa geri döndüler. Mr. Granger tabak ve bardakları masaya yerleştiriyor, Mrs. Granger ise elindeki kupadan sıcak çayını içiyordu.

Mrs. Granger onlara sıcak bir gülümseme verdi ve kalkıp Harry'e sarıldı. Kadın altı aylık hamileydi ve Harry onun karnının hissiyle kendini bir garip hissetti. Yine de kadının düşüncesinden dolayı hoşnut oldu ve kendisini rahatlamış hissetti.

"Harry, seni görmek ne güzel. Nasılsın?" Muhabbet etmek için onu masaya yönlendirdi.

"İyiyim teşekkürler Mrs. Granger," diye yanıtladı Harry ardından hapşırmasına engel olamayarak.

"Ah, tatlım, hasta mı olacaksın yoksa?" Mrs. Granger elini onun alnına koydu ve kaşlarını çattı.

"Daha ateşin yok ama yine de şansını zorlamamalısın. Sana şimdi sıcak çay ve çorba yaparım sonra da yatağına gidersin. Geceyi burada geçirebilirsin."

"Size dert olmak istemem…" Harry yıllardır neredeyse burada yaşıyor olmasına rağmen sanki onların iyi niyetlerini suiistimal ediyormuş gibi hissetmekten kendini alıkoyamıyordu, sanki burada olmamalıymış gibi hissediyordu.

"Ah aklından bile geçirme Harry! Sen de bizim ailedensin ve bunu biliyorsun."

Harry gülümsedi ve başını salladı, kadına karşı şükran doluydu ama yine de ona annesiymiş gibi davrandığında ne tepki vermesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Ve söylediği doğruydu; Grangerlar onun ailesi gibiydi, Dursleyler'in hiçbir zaman olmadığı ve olamayacağı kadar.

Aklındaki bu düşüncelerle aileyi izlerken gülümsemesine engel olamadı; Mrs. Granger aceleyle onun çayını ve çorbasını hazırlıyordu, Hermione ve Mr. Granger gerçek birer baba kız gibi konuşurken öğle yemeği için masaya oturuyorlardı. Ve onlarla birlikte bu şekilde oturmak kendisini bir şekilde kabul edilmiş hissetmesine yol açıyordu. Ve mutlu. Sanki gerçekten oraya aitmiş gibi.


	5. Chapter 5

-*- Harry Potter kitabı, filmi ve karakterlerine sahip değilim. -*-

Gökyüzü çelik grisiydi; serin ve kuvvetli rüzgar ağaçların dallarındaki yaprakları bir sağa bir sola savuruyor ve bir çoğunun dökülmesine sebep oluyordu. Havada öyle bir koku vardı ki birazdan yağmur yağacağı neredeyse hissedilebilirdi, öğrenciler serin ve berrak havayı içlerine çekerek okullarına yürüyorlardı. Gerçekten korkunç derecede kirli ve dumanlı şehir havasının böylesine temizlendiğini uzun süredir ilk defa görüyorlardı, bu yüzden o anın tadını çıkarmaya çalışıyorlardı. Zaten bu an da pek uzun sürecek gözükmüyordu çünkü gökyüzünün verdiği işaretlere göre birazdan yağmur bastıracaktı, bunu sezen bütün öğrenciler iki katlı binanın taş merdivenlerine doğru acele ediyorlardı.

Yalnızca bir öğrenci, o kadar kargaşa arasında bir tek öğrenci çift kapıyla sona eren merdivene doğru acele etmiyor gibiydi; Draco Malfoy binaya giden kapının önündeki yolda öylece dikilip duruyordu. Serin hava sarı saçlarını diken diken ederken dudaklarının arasından gri bir duman üfledi. Kasvetli gökyüzüne bakarken sigarasını yeniden dudaklarına götürdü.

'İşte yine harika bir pazartesi günü,' diye düşündü sertçe, kolunu kaldırıp saatine baktı ve ütülemeye vakit bulamadığı gömleğini eliyle yatıştırmaya çalıştı. Nasıl göründüğünü umursadığından değildi tabii, ama kendisini hiç dekanın odasına yeniden gönderilecek havada hissetmiyordu.

Draco sigarasını yere atıp hafifçe öksürdü, ayağını yere, sigaranın üstüne hafifçe sürterek çantasını omzunda dengeledi. İçeri girme vaktinin geldiğine karar verdiğinde geç kalmamak için az önce yere atıp söndürdüğü sigarayı kenarı itti ve okulun girişine yürümeye başladı.

Pazartesi günü, çalışmak zorunda olmadığı nadir günlerden biriydi, yani patronlardan biri işçilerini son anda çağırıp yapacak bir şeyler vermediği sürece bu boş günlerini okulda geçiriyordu; bu vakitleri babasının yanında geçirmektense en azından işe yarar bir şeyler yaptığını düşünüyordu. Öğretmenleri, o ne zaman sınıfa girse derhal kaşlarını çatarlardı, muhtemelen onun yeniden gelme fikrini sevmediklerinden ve pılını pırtını toplayıp dönmemek üzere gideceğini düşündüklerinden.

Yarı kalabalık koridorda yürüyüp o günkü ilk dersi için sınıfına girerken yine aynı şey oldu. Öğretmenleri Madam Whitefield, kağıtlarından başını kaldırıp ona hoşnutsuz bir bakış fırlattı.

'Ne garip, öğretmenlerin çocuklar derslerine giriyor diye mutlu olmaları gerekmiyor mu?' diye düşündü Draco, hiç tanımadığı iri yarı bir kızın yanına otururken. Şu anda tanıdığı insanlardan daha fazla insan tanımamaya ve arkadaş edinmemeye çalışıyordu, en kolayı buydu. Okulda, Draco'nun onlar hakkında bir şey bilmediği düşünülürse, bir çok kişinin onu tanıyor gözükmesi garipti.

Kalem ve spiralli bir defteri çantasından çıkarırken öğretmenlerinin daha önceden okumalarını söylediği birkaç roman hakkında not alıyordu. İç çekip kalemini masanın üstüne çarparak sınıftaki pencerelerden birinden dışarıyı seyretmeye koyuldu; gri gökyüzünde dolaşan birkaç kuşu görebiliyordu, ağaçların dallarının arasına gizli yuvalarına girip çıkıyorlardı. Bunun aptal bir hayal olduğunu düşünmeden önce, bir anlığına, bir kuş olmanın nasıl bir şey olacağını merak etti.

"Mr. Malfoy, sınıfa geri dönmeye ne dersiniz," dedi Madam Whitefield, Draco'nun oturduğu yerde sıçramasına sebep olarak, "yoksa burada olmanıza rağmen kendinizi derse vermeye değmeyecek kadar üstte mi görüyorsunuz?"

Draco boş bir ifadeyle ona baktı, onu utandırmaya çalışmak için seçtiği yol hoşuna gitmemişti. Draco her zaman onun neden böyle dik göründüğünü merak etmişti; sonra da kadının her gün okula kıçında koca bir kazıkla gelmek zorunda olduğuna karar vermişti. Bunun tek mantıklı açıklaması buydu.

"Evet?" diye bastırdı kadın. Şimdi bütün sınıf ona bakıyordu ve vereceği tepkiyi bekliyordu. Verdiği ukala cevaplarla ve sınıftaki diğer herkesten daha fazla sınıftan gönderilmesiyle nam salmıştı. Hepsi bunun yinelenmesi için bekliyordu.

"Hayır efendim," diye cevapladı Draco sesindeki rahatsızlığı özenle saklamaya çalışarak. Bugünlük onlara bu zevki tattırmayacaktı.

"Hayır ne?"

Draco sıranın altında yumruklarını birbirine geçirdi ve kadına bir şey yapmamak için dişlerini sıktı. Kadın neden onu rahat bırakmıyordu ki? Ne demek istediğini gayet iyi anlamıştı işte.

"Hayır, kendimi hiçbir şeyin üstünde görmüyorum," diye açıkladı.

"O halde dikkatinizi verin ve kitabınızın elli yedinci sayfasını açın, evet diğer herkes de."

Draco mümkün olduğunda yüksek bir ses çıkardı nefesini verirken, öğretmeninin talimatlarına uydu ama yine de sonunda kendini pencereden dışarı seyrederken buldu. Bütün bunları kendisinin hak ettiğini anladı, kendisi kaşınıyordu ve bu yaptıklarından dolayı insanlar ona hiç acıma göstermiyorlardı.

Draco büyük bir rahatlıkla derin bir nefes aldı ve öğle yemeği arasında olan okulun arka bahçesine çıktı. Gerçekten çok can sıkıcı bir yarım gün olmuştu ve Draco, bir bu kadar da yemek arasından sonra olduğunu düşündüğünde dehşete düştü.

'Pazartesinin bu kadar tipik olması gerçekten bir tesadüf mü acaba?' diye düşündü, çitten atlayıp öğleden sonrasını başka bir yerde geçirse onu kimsenin özlemeyeceğinden emindi.

Islak çalılar arasında, çimlerin üstünde yürüdü, her zaman onun oturduğu meşe ağacının altına giderken dışarıda başka hiçbir öğrencinin olmadığını gördü. Herkes dondurucu soğuktan ve rüzgardan kaçınıp içeride oturuyordu. Draco onları suçlayamazdı.

Yürürken çimlerin çıkardığı hışırtıyı dinlerken yanaklarında birkaç damla hissetti. Görünüşe göre yağmur yağmaya çalışıyordu ama daha başaramamıştı.

Okulun geniş bir arazisi vardı; sıcak ve güneşli günlerde altına oturmak ve serinlemek için çeşit çeşit ağaçlar ve onların altında da çimenler vardı. Sanki okul bu şehre ait değilmiş gibiydi; fazla temiz ve düzenliydi. Gideceği yere yaklaşırken Draco dışarısının rüzgarın büyük ölçüde kesecek ağacının altına oturup bazı şeyleri düşünmek için sabırsızlanmaya başlamıştı.

Ama, Draco kendi yerinde başkasının oturduğunu gördüğünde bayağı bir şaşırdı. Başı başka yere çevriliydi ve ensesiyle oynuyordu.

İçinde kendisine gayet tanıdık bir rahatsızlık hissi duydu ve Draco her kimse onu kovmak için kendini hazırladı ve geniş adımlarla ona yaklaştı.

"Hey! Sen ne halt ettiğini…?" Genç kafasını çevirip ona baktığında Draco şokla bir adım geriledi.

"Yine mi sen!" dedi tükürür gibi. Niye sürekli bu oğlanla karılaşıp duruyordu? Markette karşılaştığı, gece sokakta uyuduğu gece gördüğü gençti; siyah saçları daha önce gördüğü zamanlardaki gibi darmadağınıktı, solgun yanakları dışarısının soğuğundan hafifçe pembeleşmişti ve yeşil gözleri şaşkın şaşkın ona bakıyordu.

"Efendim?" diye sordu genç paltosuna daha sıkı sarınırken. Belli ki Draco'nun aniden ortaya çıkmasından da kaba sözlerinden de memnun kalmamıştı.

"Ne yapıyorsun sen böyle? Beni takip mi ediyorsun?" Draco kollarını göğsünde birleştirip bakışlarını ona dikti.

"Neden bahsettiğini inan hiç anlamıyorum," diye yanıtladı genç çatık kaşlarla.

"Seni sürekli etrafta gördüğümden bahsediyorum, ve bir de benim yerimde oturduğundan."

"Bu niye benim suçum oluyor ki? Bu şehirde yaşıyorum ve bu okula gidiyorum, yani seninle karşılaşma şansımız her zaman var," diye yanıtladı yeşil gözlü genç. "Ve burasının senin "yerin" olduğunu bilmiyordum; nereye istersem oraya oturabileceğimi sanıyordum."

"Eh, o zaman yanıldın; ayrıca eğer sürekli bu okula geliyorsan niye seni daha önce etrafta görmedim?"

"Nereden bilebilirim? Belki de dikkat etmiyordun. Ayrıca, senin hakkında bir şeyler duymuştum. Okula canın istediğinde geliyormuşsun."

Draco'nun damarlarında öfke aniden kabardığında başının ağrımaya başladığını hissetti. Bu çocukta kim oluyordu ve onu böylesine rahatsız ediyordu? Neden diğer herkes gibi onun etrafından kaçıp gitmiyordu?

"Bunun hakkında hiçbir fikrin yok ve bilmediğin şeyler hakkında konuşma."

"Bilmediğim için özür dilerim," diye cevabı yapıştırdı genç ve ayağa kalktı. "Derdin nedir senin?"

"Sensin."

"Ne? Yalnızca burada oturmuş kendi düşüncelerimle meşgul oluyordum sonra sen çıkageldin ve bunu başlattın. Biliyor musun, boş ver, senin gibi birisiyle hiç kavga edecek havam yok şu anda. Ben gidiyorum."

Draco gencin kitabını çantasına sertçe tıkmasını, çantasını kaldırıp omzuna asmasını ve yürümeye başlamasını izledi. Birden bütün bu durumdan kendisini suçlu hissetti, uzanıp gencin kolunu kavrayarak onu durdurdu.

Siyah saçlı genç, kafası karışmış şekilde ona baktı ve kolunu onun elinden kurtarmaya çalıştı.

"Ne?"

"Özür dilerim," dedi Draco.

"Ha?"

"Dedim ki… üzgünüm… kaba olduğumdan ve diğer şeylerden ötürü," diye tekrarladı biraz kendini zorlayarak. Kendini tekrarlamaktan nefret ediyordu.

"Ee.. hm… o zaman affedildin. Hm, bu arada benim adım Harry, Harry Potter." Draco, Harry'nin kolunu bırakıp başını eğerek ona baktı. Harry bütün bu durumdan dolayı biraz gergin gibiydi ama yine de arkadaş canlısı davranmaya çalışıyordu. Tokalaşmaları için elini öne uzattı.

"Ee, Draco Malfoy," dedi Harry'nin kendisininkinden küçük elini, eli arasına alırken. Tokalaştıktan sonra ellerini bırakıp sessizce dikildiler. Sessizlik, önündeki gencin yüksek sesli öksürüğüyle bölündü. Draco kesik ve sert öksüren ufak gence baktı. Solurken burnunu çekti ve özür dilercesine kafasını kaldırıp Draco'ya baktı. Draco onun hasta olup olmadığını merak etti. Böyle bir havada böyle bir durum onu şaşırtmazdı.

"Sanırım gitmeliyim, ara bitmek üzere," dedi Harry çantasının sapını omzunda ayarlarken. "Ve her an yağmur yağacak gibi duruyor, belki sen de içeri girmelisin?" Ağaçlar rüzgardan çatırdıyor, gökyüzünde gri ve kara bulutlar dönüyordu.

"Evet, ama kısa bir sigara molası için biraz daha kalacağım," dedi Draco ve kolunu salladı. "Zil çalana kadar."

Harry sigara içmenin fikriyle iğrendiği belli, ama başka bir tartışma başlatmak istemediğinden sadece gülümsedi ve başını salladı.

"Peki, ee seninle tanıştığımıza memnun oldum Draco."

Harry Draco'yu geçip okula yürüdü. Draco onu birkaç saniye izledi, daha sonra da meşe ağacının altına oturup neredeyse boşalmış sigara paketini çıkardı. Yakında bitecekti ve bu son sigaraların tadını çıkarmaya çalışıyordu; babası gibi olmak istemiyordu; parasını bira ya da sigaralara yatıran biri. Bu alışkanlığa para harcadığı için nefret duyuyordu ama bırakması gerçekten çok zordu. Ayrıca bırakmaya kalktığında sinirleri haykırmaya başlıyordu.

Sigarasını yakarken aklından geçen ilk şey 'bu da neydi böyle?' oldu. Ne olduğundan pek emin değildi, ama gence çok kaba davrandığını ve sonrasında da özür dilediğini biliyordu. Bir şey için özür dilediği çok nadirdi, özellikle kaba olduğu için.

Draco gerçekten bir şey yapmamış birisine sert davranmanın ona nasıl kötü hissettirdiğini kavradı. Omuzlarını sallayarak sigarasını ağacın altına attı ve donmuş ellerini ceplerine soktu.

'Her neyse,' diye düşündü okulun kapısından geri girerken.

Havanın daha önceden haber verdiği gibi daha da soğuk bir havayla yağmur başladı, rüzgar ve gök gürültüsü sesleri kulakları tırmalıyordu, birkaç saniyede bir de gökyüzü şimşeklerin ışıklarıyla aydınlanıyordu. Çocuklar okuldan arabalara koştururken şemsiye ya da çantaları kendilerine siper ediyorlardı. Eve yürümek zorunda olan çok az şanssız vardı, ve Draco Malfoy da onlardan birisiydi.

Okulun kaygan yollarında yürürken kapüşonunu başına geçirdi ve yağmura daldı. Etrafında dönen rüzgarla bütün vücudu bilinçsizce titredi. Yağmur karıncalar gibi uyuşmuş yüzüne vuruyordu, özellikle gözlerine gelenlerde canı yanıyordu.

Draco çıkış kapısına vardığında simsiyah giyinmiş bir grup gördü, birisini bekliyor gibiydiler. Daha yakınlarına gitti ve böylece neye benzedikleri anlaşıldı; onların, Blaise ve çetesinin diğer üyeleri olduğunu fark etti. Farklı boylardaki beş üye öylece dikiliyordu. En ufakları koyu renk tenliydi ve göze en tehdit edici geleniydi.

"Blaise," dedi onların önünde durarak. "Burada ne yapıyorsunuz gençler?" Blaise ve diğerlerinin okulu bir süre önce bıraktığını biliyordu, bunun anlamsız ve vakit kaybı olduğunu düşünüyorlardı. Draco'yu da bıraktırmaya uğraşmışlardı ama kendi sebeplerinden öteri anlamak istememiş ve reddetmişti.

"Seni birkaç gündür göremedik ve endişelenmeye başladık," dedi Blaise. "Ve bu gece soyacağımız yeni bir dükkan bulduk."

"Bu gece?"

"Evet, alışveriş merkezlerinin olduğu yerde ufak bir elektronikçi."

"Bunun iyi bir fikir olduğuna emin misiniz, bugün hava çok boktan." Rüzgar uğuldadı ve başka bir gök gürültüsü duyuldu ve Draco'nun söylediği şeyin anlaşılmasını zorlaştırdı.

"Tavuklaşmaya mı başladın Draco?" diye sordu Blaise kabaca.

"Yo… yo, öyle bir şey yok. Ben de varım, tamam mı?"

"İyi, saat sekizde her zamanki yerde ol." Draco diğerleri geri dönüp caddeyi aceleyle geçmeden önce onaylamasını görsünler diye başını salladı. Islak saçlarındaki suları silkeleyerek caddenin karşısına geçti, mümkün olduğunca çabuk evine dönmek istiyordu. Karşıya geçtiğinde, ileride Harry Potter'ın yağmurda dikilip birisini beklediğini gördü. Aşırı gür saçlı bir kız yanına gelip onunla selamlaşana kadar gözlerini ondan ayırmadı. Bir araba gelip onları alana kadar bir şeyler hakkında konuşmaya devam ettiler. İkisi de arabaya atladı ve gözden kayboldular.

Draco, yağmur hala üstüne acımasızca yağmaya devam ederken çantasını sabitledi, ıslak ve kaygan caddede koşmaya başladı.

Kararlaştırdıkları gibi Draco Buz Evi'nin köşesinde onlarla buluştu. Yağmur okul dağıldıktan biraz sonra durmuştu ama caddelerin her yeri ıslaktı ve kaldırımlarda da ufak gölcükler vardı. Etraftan duyulan pek ses yoktu; sadece ağaçlardan ve binalardan damlayan su sesleri, rüzgarın her zamanki gürlemesi ve hafiflemiş gök gürültüsü.

"Selam," dedi gruba katılırken. Herkes başını salladı. "Ne zaman içeri girebiliriz?"

"Sanırım dükkanın sahibi kapatıyor… evet, işte," dedi Blaise ve başını bir blok ötesine doğru salladı. Uzun ve karanlık bir figürün dükkanın kapısını kilitlediğini görebiliyorlardı. Arabaya binip uzaklaşmasını sabırla beklediler. Araba yanlarından geçti ve görünüşe göre onları fark etmemişti; tekerlekleri etraftaki suları her tarafa sıçratırken motorun sesi gittikçe uzaklaştı ve grup da harekete geçti.

Caddenin karşısına geçip ufak binanın önünde durduklarında, "Bu sefer nasıl gireceğiz?" diye sordu Draco.

"Beni takip edin," dedi Blaise. Dükkanın arkasına yürüdü ve durup ötekileri bekledi. Hepsi onun çevresinde toplandığında Blaise'in konuşmasını beklemeye başladılar.

"Bu mahalleyi bir süredir gözetliyordum ve bu dükkanı seçmenin en iyisi olacağını gördüm, ve dikkat ettiyseniz diğer her yer sıkı koruma altındayken burasının bir eksiği var."

Sonra dükkanın arkasındaki bir pencereye doğru yürüdü.

"Bana yardım edin," diye emretti Crabbe'ye, en uzunları ve irileri oydu. Crabbe yürüdü ve ayaklarıyla üstüne basabilsin diye ellerini birleştirdi. Daha sonra ufak genci kaldırdı. Blaise pencereye ulaşıp vidaları sökmeye başladı ve pencereyi koruyan sinek telini indirdi.

"Dükkanların arka taraflarından giriş yolu ararken fark ettim ki dükkan sahibi bu pencereyi hiç kilitlemiyor." Eldivenli elleriyle pencereyi açtı. "Ve sonra da içerideyiz."

"Vay canına, hiçbir dükkan sahibinin bu kadar aptal olabileceğini düşünmemiştim."

"Belki sadece unutuyordur," dedi Draco. Diğerleri umursamazlıkla omuzlarını silkti. Blaise pencere pervazına dikkatlice ellerini yerleştirerek bir bacağını pencereden içeri soktu.

"Tamam, burada üstüne basıp inebileceğimiz kutular var," diye seslendi sonra da pencereden hopladı. Bir şeyin üstüne düşüşünün sonra da bir şeylerin karıştırılmasının sesini dinlerlerken bir sonraki gidenin Goyle olmasına karar verdiler. Crabbe, Goyle'un biraz daha iri ve ağır gözükmesinden dolayı problem çıkaracak gibi oldu ama yine de ona da yardım etti. Onu da Nott izledi ve sonra sıra Draco'daydı.

"Sanırım siz ikiniz dışarıda kalıp etrafı gözetleyeceksiniz," dedi Draco, Crabbe ve Macnair'e. İkisi başlarını salladı ve Draco'yu kaldırıp pencereden gönderdiler. Pencereden hiç zorlanmadan atladı ve kasalardan birinin üstüne kolayca indi. Draco kasadan sessizce aşağı inerek diğerlerine bakındı. Oda karanlıktı, görünüşe göre depoydu çünkü bir sürü kutu ve sandık köşelere ve duvar kenarlarına istiflenmişti.

Aralanmış kapıyı görüp odanın karşısına ilerledi ve kutuların üstünden atladı. Öbür taraftan ayak sesleri ve fısıltılar duyuluyordu.

Oradan ayrılıp dükkandaki karanlık gölgelerin ve diğerlerinin hareket ettiklerini gördü. Raflardaki ve masanın üstünde dizilmiş eşyaları zorlukla seçebiliyordu.

Blaise'in yürüyerek dükkanın kasasının yanına gidip açtığını gördü. Herkes bir milisaniyeliğine donmuş gibiydi, alarmın birden çalmaya başlayıp başlamayacağını görmek için bekliyorlardı. Ama tek karşılaştıkları kulaklarında çınlayan bir sessizlik oldu ve hepsi rahat bir nefes aldı. Blaise'in kasadan parayı alıp ceplerine koyduğunu duydu. Kasanın çekmecesini çarpıp kapatarak diğerlerine yürümeye başladı.

Her şeyden dolayı fazlaca endişelenmiş Draco, "Hadi çıkalım şuradan, Crabbe ve Macnair dışarıda bekliyor," dedi.

Hepsi geceyi bölen polis sirenleri ve karanlık depoyu dolduran kırmızı ve mavi ışıklardan dolayı donup kaldılar.

"Çabuk," diye haykırdı Blaise. "Sessiz alarmlardan biri olmalı. Pencereye koşun!"

Hepsi geri koştu, Crabbe ve Macnair'in dışarıda endişeli bir halde onları beklediğini gördüler. İlk olarak Blaise atladı, onu da sırayla Draco, Goyle ve en son olarak da Nott takip etti.

Hepsi öbür tarafa geçtiklerinde soludular ve ayrılarak dağılmak için vakit kaybetmediler. Blaise ve Nott bir caddeye dalarken Goyle ve Crabbe bir diğerine daldı. Draco ve Macnair de dar bir geçide girerken polislerin arkalarından durmaları için bağırdıklarını duydular. Ama hiç birisi onlara kulak asmayıp koşmaya devam etti. Rüzgar uyuşmuş bedenlerine vururken arkalarından tekerleklerin ve polis sirenlerinin sesini duydular.

Koştukları cadde başka bir caddeye açıldığında yaklaşık bir blok koşmuşlardı. Polis arabalarından biri köşeyi döndü ve tepe lambasının ışığı her tarafa yayıldı. Draco yüzünü kapayarak geri döndü ve koştu. Arkasında Macnair'in düzensiz soluklarını duyuyordu.

Draco oldukça derin bir gölcüğün üzerinden atlarken görünüşe göre Macnair gölcüğü fark etmemişti. Boğuk bir haykırıştan sonra iri yarı genç suda kaydı ve yere düştü. Draco duraksayıp yerde yatan gence baktı. Yanına gidip yardım etmek için harekete geçemeden iki polis arabasının hızla onlara geldiğini görünce durdu. Gence özür dolu bir bakış attı, onu geride bırakarak dönüp koşmaya başladı.

Köşeyi dönerken Macnair'in ayağa kalkmak için çabaladığını, polis memurlarının ona durması için bağırdığını ve onu yere yapıştırdıklarını duydu. Draco koşmaya devam etti; o koşmaya devam ederken yağmur, saçlarını başına yapıştıracak şekilde yağmaya başlamıştı. Hiçbir çukura ya da -hala yağıyor olmasından dolayı fark etmesini zorlaştırsa da- gölcüklere basmamaya çalışıyordu.

Daha fazla gidemeyeceğini hissettiğinde arkasında üç blok bırakmıştı. Durdu ve dizlerine eğilerek nefesini düzenlemeye çalıştı. Sirenlerin belli belirsiz seslerini duydu ama görünüşe göre ondan uzağa gidiyorlardı.

Kolunda bir el hissetti ve sertçe, bir polis memuru bekleyerek, dönüp baktı ama memur yerine Blaise'le yüz yüze geldi.

"Sen sıvıştın," dedi Blaise. "Peki Macnair nerede?"

Hala kesik kesik nefes alıp başını sallarken, "Onu yakaladılar," dedi Draco. "Yardım edemedim."

"Ne?"

"Kahretsin," Draco hırsla duvarlardan birini tekmeledi. "Onu yakaladılar ve şimdi de bizim hakkımızda ötecek. Yapacağını biliyorum; öyle lanet yakalandık ki Blaise."

"Sakinleş Draco, lanet olsun," dedi Blaise. Draco ise sadece hissettiği tüm kızgınlığı ve biraz da duyduğu suçluluğu bastırmak için duvarı yumrukladı.

"Bu boktan şeyin iyi bir fikir olmadığını biliyordum," dedi Draco öteki gence dönerken.

"Bir saniyeliğine çeneni kapa!" diye bağırdı Blaise. "Macnair hiçbir şekilde bizim hakkımızda ötmez, neden mi, çünkü ben onu senden daha iyi tanıyorum. Söylemeyecek, güvendeyiz, tamam mı, bu yüzden sakinleş kahrolasıca!"

Ellerini yüzünden geçirirken hayal kırıklığıyla, "Yakalanması benim suçum," diye fısıldadı Draco. "Düştü, yardım edebilirdim, ama ben ne yaptım? Kendi zavallı kıçımı kurtarmaya karar verdim."

"Ki yapman gereken de buydu, olanlar senin suçun değil; eğer birisini suçlayacaksak onu suçlamalıyız, düşen oydu."

"Bence de dostum," diye katıldı Nott. "Eğer yardım etseydin bu sefer ikiniz de yakalanacaktınız. Sonunun hapishane olmasındansa onun kefaletini ödeyip çıkarman daha iyi."

Draco sessizce dikildi ve yanağının içini kemirirken üstünde sigara olmasını diledi.

"Peki bakın, hepimiz sakinleşeceğiz ve gece iyice saklanacağız. Bu durumda hepimizin aynı yerde olması mantıklı değil. Yani herkes evlerine dağılsın," dedi Blaise onlara. Daha sonra da cebine uzanıp depodan aldıkları parayı bölüştürmeye başladı.

Herkesin kendi payını verdikten sonra hepsi tekrar ayrıldı ve kendi evlerine yollandılar.

Yağmur yine çiselemeye başladığında, gölgelerin arasındaki Draco'nun aklı neler olup bittiği hakkında deli gibi çalışıyordu.

'Umarım Macnair geri kalanımız hakkında polise bir şey söylemez,' diye düşündü bir köşeyi dönüp kendi mahallesine yürürken. 'Islah evine dönmek istemiyorum.'

Draco'nun eve vardığında ilk yaptığı şey odasına gitmek oldu. Kapıyı arkasından kapadı ve masa lambasını yaktı. Daha sonra sertçe masasının çekmecesini açarak aradığı şeyi bulana kadar etrafı dağıttı; bir paket sigarayı bulduğunda titreyen elleriyle paketi dışarı çekti. Sadece iki tane kaldığını görerek masaya geri fırlattı ve çekmeceyi kapattı.

Cebindeki çakmağı bulup çıkardı, sigarasını yakarak uzun bir nefes aldı. Uzun titrek bir nefes ve öksürük bırakarak sigarayı dudaklarının arasında sabitleyip üstündeki ıslak tişörtü çıkardı. Yere fırlatarak eski bir ayakkabı kutusuna uzanarak çekti. Kapağını açtı ve cebini kurcalayarak içindeki rulo parayı çıkardı.

Saydı, yarısını azar azar biriktirdiği paraların olduğu ayakkabı kutusuna yerleştirdi. Ve öteki yarısını da diğer paralarını tuttuğu yer yatağının altına koydu.

Askıdan kuru bir tişört çekip çıkardı, sigarayı ağzından çıkardıktan sonra giydi.

Yere umursamazca külleri dökerken ileri geri volta atmaya başladı; ayakkabısı hala ıslak ve üstünde olduğundan şapırtı sesleri çıkardıı. Umursamadan sigarasını çekerek voltasına devam etti.

"Kahrolsun, lanet, lanet." İçlerinden birisinin yakalandığına inanamıyordu. Kendini üstüne bırakmadan önce yatağının kenarını tekmeledi.

Ayağı acıdan zonklarken, "Blaise haklı, sakinleşmem lazım," dedi kendi kendine. Kızgınlığının yatışmasını neredeyse imkansız bulurken ellerini komidinin üzerine çarparak vurdu, bundan dolayı yere bir şey yuvarlanıp kırıldı.

Sigarasını yine ağzına yerleştirdi, eğilip yerdeki çerçeveyi aldı. Çevirip o çok küçükken kendisinin, annesinin ve babasının açık panayırda çektirdikleri bir fotoğraf olduğunu gördü. Babasının kafasının, resimden kesildiğini fark etti. Onu yaptığını hatırlıyordu.

Fotoğrafı yine masaya yerleştirdi, sigarayı komidinin üstüne basarak söndürdü ve çöp kutusuna attı.

Yatağına uzandı ve ayakkabısını çıkarıp attı. Ayakkabılar yere gürültüyle düştü. Her şey kafasından öylesine akıyordu ki bu gece uyuyabileceğini hiç sanmıyordu. Yalnızca uzanmaya karar verdi, dışarıdaki yağmurun sesini dinlerken tavanı seyredip içten içe küfretti. Sabahın ne getireceğini görecekti nasıl olsa.


	6. Chapter 6

-*- Harry Potter kitabı, filmi ve karakterlerine sahip değilim. -*-

Harry bir kez daha dans dersine yetişmek için zamanla yarışırken, yanından geçtiği arabalardan müzik sesi yükseliyordu. Başı büyük bir acıyla zonkluyordu, görüşü de dalgalıydı; gözlerini kırparak bunu düzeltmeye çalıştı ama zonklama geçmemekte ısrarlıydı. Bütün bunları üç çocuğuyla birlikte yürüyen bir kadının etrafından dolanıp kapıdan içeri dalarken görmezden gelmeye çalıştı. Merdivenlerin girişinde bir anlığına durdu, eğilerek elini duvara yasladı ve nefesini düzenlemeye çalıştı. Oda etrafında yüzüyordu ama başını sallayarak merdivenleri elinden geldiğince büyük bir hızla tırmandı.

Enerjisinin giderek azaldığını hissederek kapıyı titrek ellerle açtı ve içeri adım attı. Geldiğini bildirmek için ağzını açtı ama bütün çıkan derin bir acı eşliğinde büyük miktarlarda öksürük oldu.

Herkes durduğu yerde dönüp ona baktı; odanın karşısına giderken yere takıldığını gördüklerinde de kimse gülmedi. Terli alnını eliyle sildi ve çantasını Hermione'ninkinin yanına koyarken burnunu çekti.

"Selam Hermione," diye hırıldadı.

"Tanrım Harry, berbat görünüyorsun," dedi ve ayağa kalkıp endişeyle onu süzdü. "Çok solgun görünüyorsun ve titriyorsun! İyi misin?"

"Evet, evet, sadece biraz soğuk aldım galiba," diye soruyu başından savdı yeniden öksürürken. "Endişelenmene gerek yok."

"Belki de bugün alıştırmaya katılmayıp kenarda oturmalısın," dedi Hermione, elini onun alnına yerleştirdi. "Sanırım ateşin var."

"Sadece buraya kadar olan bütün yol boyunca koştuğum için sıcakladım o kadar," dedi Harry, başını kızın ellerinden geri çekti. "Ayrıca çalışmamız lazım yoksa seçilemeyiz!"

Hermione dudaklarını yaladı; Harry neredeyse kızın kafasının içindeki çatışmayı görür gibiydi. Bir yandan, seçilmeyi gerçekten istiyordu, diğer yandan arkadaşı için gerçekten endişelenmişti.

"Biliyorum ama…"

"Hermioneeee, lütfen canını sıkma," dedi Harry, sesini normal çıkması için zorladı ve şu anda hissettiği kadar titrek çıkmamış olmasını umdu. "Ayrıca, geçiyor, gördün mü?"

Hermione şüpheli gözlerle ona baktı ama sonra başıyla onayladı. "Pekala, ama eğer ölürsen, cesedinin dışarı taşınması tamamen senin sorunun."

Harry güldü ve anında bunu iyi bir fikir olmadığını anladı. Gelmek için tehdit oluşturan öksürüklerini tuttu, eğildi ve öğretmenleri gelmeden esneme hareketlerine başladı.

Bütün oda ayaklarının altından kaydığında Harry bir bacağını esnetmekle meşguldü. Biraz sendeleyerek olduğu yerde durmak zorunda kaldı ve güçlükle aldığı nefesleriyle baş dönmesini kontrol altına almaya çalıştı. Hemen Hermione'nin görüp görmediğini anlamak için onun tarafına kısa bir bakış attı ama kızın arkası dönüktü.

Doğruldu ve hiçbir şey olmamış gibi geri kalan esneme hareketlerini yaptı.

"Pekala çocuklar, alıştırmayı biliyorsunuz, düzeninizi alın," diye ilan etti Bayan Miranda odaya girer girmez. Radyoyu her zamanki yerine yerleştirdi ve ceketiyle eldivenlerini çıkardı. "Hava berbat, sizce de öyle değil mi?"

Herkes başıyla onayladı; hava üç gündür kapalıydı ve neredeyse hepsi sıcak yaz günlerini özlemişti. Harry bu havadan nefret ediyordu; sürekli serin havada dışarı çıktığından iyileşememişti.

"Şimdi, başlamadan önce, hepinize birkaç şey söyleyeceğim," dedi Bayan Miranda sınıfa doğru yürürken. "Hafta oldukça hızlı geçti ve biliyorum ki hepiniz çok çalıştınız; hepinizi yakından izliyordum ve çalışmalarınızda gördüğüm en iyi dört çifti ayırmaya karar verdim. Ve bu haftanın sonuna kadar, bu dört çift arasından da hangi iki çifti ayıracağıma karar vereceğim."

Herkes birbirine baktı. Seçilen hangi dörtlü olacaktı?

"Seçilen çiftlerin daha da sıkı çalıştığını görmek istiyorum. Çalışabilmeleri için hafta boyunca stüdyo bütün gün açık olacak."

"Peki gruptakiler kim?" diye bir kız herkesin aklındaki soruyu seslendirmiş oldu. Harry hissettiği yorgunluğa rağmen yine de dikkat kesilmişti. Yanındaki Hermione'nin gerginliğini neredeyse hissedebiliyordu. Endişe ve heyecan her hareketinden kendini belli ediyordu.

Bayan Miranda hepsine gülümsedi. "Alıştırma bitene kadar söylemeyeceğim!" Odadaki herkes sabırsızlıkla homurdandı. "Sızlanmak yerine başlamaya ne dersiniz?"

Bayan Miranda yanında getirdiği küçük radyoya yürüdü, bir kaset koyarak sesi açtı. Herkes yerine geçerken müzik odayı doldurdu.

"Üzerinde çalıştığımız şeyleri görmek istiyorum," diye bilgilendirdi kadın onları. "Bunu kendinizin nasıl başardığınızı görmek istiyorum."

Harry gözlerini kırpıştırdı, kendini uyuşmuş hissediyordu. Hermione'nin, kolunu kavrayıp olması gereken yere koyduğunu hissetti.

"Odaklan, Harry, hadi, bunu mahvedemezsin!" Harry bulanık gözlerle ona baktı ve başını salladı. Ve böylece başladılar. Hermione, Harry'i yönlendirmeye çalışıyordu, özellikle dönüşlerde tökezleyip ayakları karıştırmaya başladığından beri.

"Hayır, hayır Harry, hepsini yanlış yapıyorsun," dedi Hermione onu omuzlarından tutup doğru adımlara yöneltirken. Harry'nin boğazı çıkmak isteyen bir dalga öksürükten dolayı yanmaya başlamıştı; onları yeniden bastırarak Hermione'nin dediklerine odaklanmaya çalıştı. Her söylenilen ona vızıltı gibi geliyordu; bu, sanki doğru çalışmayan bir radyoyu dinlemek gibiydi. Kızın dediklerini anlamaya çalışırken bir ton çekiyormuş gibi ağırlaşmış bacaklarını oynatmaya çalıştı. Bazı zor hareketleri yapmaya çalıştıktan sonra sırtı sancımaya başlamıştı.

Harry'nin Hermione'yi kaldırması gereken yere geldiklerinde Harry'nin kolundaki kaslar isyan etti ve bacakları titremeye başladı. Başka bir mide bulantısı dalga dalga içinden yükseldi ve yere yuvarlandı. Cilalanmış ahşaba vururken yanında Hermione'yi de götürdü. Omzu acıdan patladı ve sonunda boğazının gerisinde vahşice çıkmayı bekleyen öksürükleri ortaya çıktı.

Müzik de diğer herkes gibi durdu. Herkes yerdeki çifte dönüp baktı. Hermione yere otururken dirseğini ovalıyordu. Harry ise öksürükleri devam ederken ağrıyan omzunu ovuşturuyordu.

Mrs. Miranda ikili iyi mi diye bakmak için yanlarına koşturdu.

"Pekala, pekala hiç önemi yok," dedi Bayan Miranda, Hermione'nin ayağa kalkmasına yardım etti ve sonra da Harry'nin yanına çömeldi. "İyi misin?"

"Evet," diye hırlayan bir sesle konuştu. "Özür dilerim."

"Ayağa kalkıp tekrar dene," dedi Bayan Miranda ve Harry'nin de ayağa kalkmasına yardım edip onu süzdü. "Sen titriyorsun hayatım, iyi olduğuna emin misin?"

"Ben… ben sanırım grip oldum, yani pek iyi hissetmiyorum ama halledebilirim."

Bayan Miranda elini uzatıp Harry'nin alnına koydu ve daha önce Hermione'nin yaptığı gibi kontrol etti.

"Ateşin var ve kızarmışsın, belki de sen ve Hermione alıştırmanın geri kalan kısmında oturmalısınız."

Harry Hermione'nin hayal kırıklığına uğramış yüzüne baktı ama aynı zamanda kızın gözlerindeki endişeyi de gördü.

"Ben…"

"Tartışma yok; stüdyomda tartışmalarla uğraşmadığımı bilecek kadar iyi tanıyorsun beni. Şimdi otur," diye emretti, odanın karşı tarafındaki bankları gösterdi.

Harry, Hermione'ye özür dileyen bir bakış fırlattıktan sonra banka yürüyüp oturdu. Başını ellerinin arasına aldığında nefesi hala kesik kesikti. Aynı zamanda omzundaki saf acının da farkındaydı ama onu boş vermeye karar verdi.

Hermione yanına iç çekerek oturdu ve çenesini ellerinin arasına aldı. Alıştırma bir kez daha başlarken müzik tekrar duvarlarda yankılanmaya başladı. Diğerlerinin hareketlerini izlediler; bazıları büyük bir başarıyla yaparken bazıları sadece tökezleme ve düşmeyi becerebiliyordu.

"Üzgünüm," diye fısıldadı Harry. "Seni düşürmek istememiştim. Canın yandı mı?"

"Hayır, ben iyiyim," diye yanıtladı Hermione ona bakarak. "Sadece senin için endişeleniyorum o kadar. Tam üç gündür hastasın."

"Geçecektir, soğuk algınlığı ya da grip olmalı."

"Evet, sanırım."

Öteki dansçıları izlerlerken sessizliğe gömüldüler; Harry zaman zaman öksürüyordu ve Hermione de öteki dansçılar hakkında bir iki yorum yapıyordu ama onun dışında alıştırma bitene kadar orada sessizlik içinde oturdular.

"Pekala sınıf," dedi Bayan Miranda müziği kapatarak. "Harikaydınız! Hepiniz inanılmaz şekilde gelişiyorsunuz. Çalışmaya devam edin. Şimdi, hepinizin merakla beklediği kısma geldik."

Herkes birden canlandı ve merak odayı yeniden doldurdu.

"Herkes otursun ve seçtiğim çiftleri duyurayım." Dansçıların kimi heyecanla banklara otururken kimi de yere oturdu. Harry'nin sinirleri gerilmişti; yaşadıkları felaket deneyimin seçilmelerini etkileyip etkilemeyeceğini merak etti.

"Seçtiğim ilk takım; Lavender ve Dean," diye bağırdı. İkili ayağa kalktı, herkes onları alkışlarken onlar da mutlulukla ışıldadı.

"İkinci çift; Parvati ve Seamus." Bu ikili de diğer çiftin yaptıklarını aynen tekrarladı ve geri oturdular.

"Üçüncü çift; Harry ve Hermione." Harry'nin gözleri büyüdü, Hermione direk ayağa fırladı ve Harry'i de zorla kaldırdı. Heyecanla ona sarıldı. "Başardık Harry," diye cıyakladı kız. Yerlerine geri oturdular ve son çiftin açıklanması için alkışlar durdu.

"Ve son çift; Angelina ve Thomas," onlar da kalktılar ve eğilip selam verdiler. Harry ve Hermione yüzlerindeki kocaman gülümsemeleri silmeden onları alkışladılar. Diğer seçilen ikililer gerçekten çok iyilerdi, bu yüzden aşırı derecede çalışmaları gerekecekti.

"Ve diğer herkes, çok çalışırsanız bir dahaki sefere sizin de şansınız olabilir! Şimdi, seçtiğim çiftler herkes gittikten sonra beni görebilir misiniz?"

Harry ve Hermione diğer grupların yaptığı gibi birbirine baktı. Onlara söyleyecek başka neyi vardı ki? Kalkıp eşyalarını toplamaya başladılar, herkes odadan çıkana kadar beklediler. Kapı sonunda kapandığında dört çift öğretmenleriyle baş başa kalmıştı, hepsi ona doğru yürüyüp bekledi.

"Şimdi, siz dört çiftten istediğim, diye başladı ve gülümsedi, "her çiftin bu hafta sonuna kadar bir dakikalık bir programla gelmeniz. Ben gördükten sonra değerlendireceğim ve seçmek istediğim iki çifte karar vereceğim."

Harry'nin kalbi hopladı; hafta sonu mu? Ama sadece üç günleri vardı.

"Evet, biliyorum sizi sıkıştırıyorum ama hepinizin verilen sürede halledebileceğinize eminim. Başarılar, ayrılabilirsiniz."

Bitmiş hissetmesinin yanında sonunda buradan gideceğini bildiği için mutlu olan Harry çantasını aldı ve Hermione'yle merdivene yürüdü.

"Üç gün. Umarım iyi bir şey bulabiliriz."

"Çok zor olmasa gerek," dedi Harry alnını ovuşturarak. Baş ağrısı bir türlü geçmiyordu.

"Çabucak iyileşmen gerekiyor, çünkü sen hastayken çalışamayız!"

"Ben güçsüz değilim Hermione; hastayken de çalışabilirim."

"Gerçekten öyle ve bugün de harika bir örnek oluşturdu zaten."

"Dalga geçme; ben…" Harry dışarı çıkıp soğuk hava suratına çarptığında biraz sallandı. "…iyiyim."

"Pekala ama benden kolay kurtulamayacaksın, seni feci yoracağım."

"Ah işte buna inanırım," diye cevapladı Harry sırıtarak, ya da, yoksa yüzünü mü buruşturmuştu? "Ailen nerede, seni almayacaklar mı?"

"Ah, babam bugün işten geç çıkacak ve annem de hamileliğinden dolayı çok yorgun, ben de ona eve yürüyebileceğimizi söyledim. Yalnız gecikemeyiz; eve saat altıdan önce döneceğimizi söyledim."

"Yani benim de gelmeme bir şey demezler?"

"Ne zamandan beri buna bir şey diyorlar Harry?"

"Haklısın." Eve doğru yolculuklarına başladılar, rüzgar saçlarını uçuşturuyordu. Arada bir yaprak Hermione'nin kabarık saçlarının arasına sıkışıp Harry'nin gülmesine yol açtı. Ve bu elbette omzuna iyi bir yumruk yemesine sebep oldu.

"Hey, hey, yavaş Hermione, zaten yeterince yaralıyım," diye anımsattı Harry omzunu ovarken.

Başka bir yaprağı da saçından çekip çıkarırken, "eh dalga geçme o zaman," diye yanıtladı kız. Kesinlikle bahar gelmişti; ağaçların tamamına yakını çıplaktı, bütün yapraklarını kaldırım kenarlarına ve köklerinin dibine dökmüşlerdi. Rüzgar ise dökülen yaprakları dört bir yana uçuşturuyor; arabaların, binaların üstüne dekoratif bir şekilde serpiştiriyordu.

Harry'nin kalbi Hermione'nin evine olan mesafeyi kat ederlerken göğsüne çarpıyordu. Tanrım, neden bu kadar hızlı çarpmayı kesmiyordu ki? Ve ne zaman nefesini içine çekse ciğerleri hırıltılar ve gürültüler çıkarıyordu. Hasta olmaktan nefret ediyordu; özellikle en uygunsuz zamanlarda hasta olmaktan.

Kollarını kendi etrafına sararak sessizce Hermione'nin yanında yürümeye devam etti. Şu anda konuşma konusunda kendisine güvenemiyordu. Eve vardıklarında basamakları beraber tırmandılar ve Hermione kapıyı açmak için anahtarını çıkardı. Harry içeri girip mont ve eldivenlerini çıkarırken evin sıcaklığına minnettar oldu.

"Annem uyanıp uyanmamış mı diye bakacağım bir," dedi Hermione. "Sen gidip televizyon izleyebilirsin ya da istediğin herhangi bir şeyi yapabilirsin."

Harry başını salladı ve oturma odasına yürüdü. İlerledi ve kanepeye oturmadan önce televizyonu açtı. Akşam haberleri başlamıştı ve haber sunucusu en son yapılan soygunu anons ediyordu.

"…bir şüpheli suç mahallinde tutuklandı; diğer suçluların kim olduğuna dair henüz bir bilgi bulanamadı. Polis yeni şüpheliler üzerinde duruyor fakat yeni bir kanıt olmaması…"

Harry başını kanepenin arkasına yasladı ve kadın anonsuna devam ederken sesi hafifçe açtı.

"Dükkan sahipleri, suç oranına dair endişelerini bildirdiler. Geçen Ekim ayından beri suç oranı neredeyse ikiye katlandı ve Polis Şefi güvenliği arttırarak insanların endişelerini en aza indirge-"

Harry ayağa kalktı ve televizyonu kapattı. Televizyonun sesi kafasında yankılanıyordu ve başının daha çok ağrımasına sebep oluyordu. Kanepeye gidip yüzüstü uzandı ve yastığa inledi.

Tam uykuya dalmak üzereyken birisinin bacaklarını oynattığını ve kanepede yanına oturduğunu hissetti. Başını kaldırıp çevirdiğinde Hermione'nin ona baktığını gördü.

"Neee?" diye söylendi Harry, sırtını dönüp yüzünü ona çevirdi, ayaklarını kızın kucağına yerleştirdi.

"Annemle konuştum ve bizim seçildiğimizi söyledim ve o da bundan dolayı çok heyecanlandı. Sana 'tebrikler'ini iletmemi istedi."

"Ah, evet, teşekkürler," diye yanıtladı Harry, karnı kendini oradan oraya savururken.

"Ve babam da her an eve gelmek üzere olmalı." Harry başını salladı ve gözlerini kapadı. Sanki ne dediklerini duymuş gibi kapı açıldı ve holde ayak sesleri duydular.

"Ah, merhaba Harry," diye karşıladı Mr. Granger, oturma odasına girdi ve evrak çantasını kanepenin yanına bıraktı. "İyi bir gün geçirdiniz mi gençler?"

"Evet, tahmin et! Bil bakalım ne oldu baba," dedi Hermione kanepeden sıçrayıp kalkarken.

"Bilmiyorum; ne?"

"Harry ve ben, Yılbaşında performans sergilemek için kendi arasında yarışacak dört çiftten biriyiz!"

"Bu harika Hermione," dedi Mr. Granger, aynı zamanda kızına ışıl ışıl bir gülücük attı. "Bahse varım çok heyecanlısınızdır; sanırım bu bir kutlama demek, değil mi? Hep beraber akşam yemeğine çıkmaya ne dersiniz?"

"Evet! Sen ne dersin Harry?"

Harry onlara baktı; ne dışarı çıkacak havasındaydı ne de çok açtı ama Hermione'nin yüzündeki mutlu ifadeyi görünce itiraz edemedi. Zayıf bir şekilde gülümsedi ve başını peki anlamında salladı.

"Ben gidip hazırlanayım!" Hermione odadan koşarak çıktı ve Harry ile Mr. Granger'ı başbaşa bıraktı.

"Nasılsın bakalım Harry?" diye sordu adam, boynundaki kravatı gevşetip oğlana bakarken.

"İyi… sayılır," diye cevapladı Harry güçsüzce. "Sanırım biraz yorgun hissediyorum."

"Öyle mi? Bu akşam çıkmamayı mı tercih ederdin?"

"Hayır, hayır önemli değil, gidebilirim," diye temin etti Harry. "Muhtemelen gereğinden fazla çalıştım, o kadar."

"Ah, anlıyorum, eh kendini çok zorlama," diye cevapladı Mr. Granger, Harry'nin omzunu patpatladı ve mutfağa yürüdü. "Neden sen de hazırlanmıyorsun?" diye seslendi.

Harry yorgunca ayağa kalktı ve Hermione'nin odasına yürümeye başladı. Kapalı kapıyı tıklattı ve kızın cevap vermesi için bekledi.

"Gir," diye seslendi Hermione içeriden. Harry kapının tokmağını çevirip kapıyı açtı. Hermione'nin odasının parlak renkleri Harry'nin gözlerine sertçe çarptı ve sinirlerini makul miktarlarda alt üst etti. Kızın odasını hep sevmişti; solgun sarı duvarlar, yumuşak bir yatak ve odanın her yerine asılı resimler eğer morali bozuk hissediyorsa onu hep neşelendirirdi. Ama bugün buna minnettar olacak enerjiyi bile toplayamıyordu.

Hermione çoktan giyinmişti ve ona dönerken saçlarını fırçalamayı bitirmeye çalışıyordu.

"Annem bazı kıyafetlerini yıkadı; yatağımın üstündeler," dedi. Harry, Hermione'nin açık mavi yorganının üstüne düzenle katlanarak konmuş ufak yığına baktı. O tarafa ilerledi ve giyeceklerini ayırdı; en temiz ve hoş gömleğiyle en az harap kot pantolonu seçip banyoya üstünü değiştirmeye geçti.

İçeri girer girmez üstündeki kirli ve terli gömleği çıkardı. Onu çamaşırlığa atıp aynadaki aksine baktı. Her zaman sıska görünüşünden nefret etmişti; bütün kaburgaları ve kalça kemiği teninin üstünden apaçık gözüküyordu. Vücudundaki çürükler geçmeye başlamıştı ama omzundaki eziği kontrol ederken yüzünü buruşturmadan edemedi. Bütün omzunu kaplıyordu ve çoktan korkunç bir biçimde morarmıştı.

Aynadan gözlerini kaçırarak siyah polo gömleği çekip giydi. Ardından soluk renkli kotunu da üstüne geçirip ayakkabılarını geri giydi.

Biraz kendine gelmişti ki oda yeniden döneye başladı ve lavaboya doğru eğildi. Kolyesi boynundan sallanıyordu ve onu tutmak için elini uzattı.

'Keşke burada olsaydın anne,' diye düşündü parmağını küçük meleğin üstünden geçirirken. 'Beni nasıl daha iyi yapacağını sen bilirdin.'

Baş dönmesinin ve ağrısının geçmesini umarak musluğu açtı ve yüzüne soğuk su çarptı. Kalıp sabunu aldı ve yüzünü terden arındırmak için sabunladı. Kendini daha iyi ve temiz hissederek suyu kapattı ve kurulandı.

Yatıştırmak adına saçlarından elini geçirdi, kapıdan çıktı ve bütün Granger ailesinin onu beklediği oturma odasına döndü.

"İşte buradasın Harry!" dedi Mrs. Granger, ayağa kalkmaya çalışırken Mr. Granger'dan yardım almak zorunda kaldı ve ayağa kalktığında Harry'e sarılmak için ilerledi. Harry bunu büyük bir memnuniyetle kabul etti ve başını kadının omzuna iç çekerek yasladı. Yalnızca uzanıp uyumak istiyordu.

"Tebrikler hayatım, siz ikiniz adına çok mutlu olduk," dedi Harry'i kol uzaklığında tutarak. "O halde gitmeye hazır mıyız?"

Harry başını salladı ve herkes toparlandı, çıktılar. Güneş çoktan batmıştı ve gökyüzünde birkaç yıldız ortaya çıkmıştı. Basamakları indiler ve park yerindeki eski arabaya yürüdüler. Harry ve Hermione arka tarafa binerlerken Mr. Granger kapıyı karısı için tuttu.

"Nereye gidiyoruz baba?" diye sordu Hermione merakla. O sırada Mr. Granger şoför koltuğuna oturdu ve arabayı çalıştırdı.

"Hoş küçük bir İtalyan lokantasına gidebileceğimizi düşündüm, ne dersiniz?"

"Bana uyar," diye yanıtladı Hermione sırıtarak. Mr. Granger el frenini indirdi ve cadde boyunca arabayı sürmeye başladı. Harry alnını arabanın camına koydu ve tekerlerin altında kaybolan zemini izlemeye koyuldu.

Caddede yürüyen insanlara baktı; gezmeye çıkmış olan kadınlar eşlerinin kollarındaydı, çok karanlık olmadan eve varma telaşındaki kadınlar çocuklarını iteleyip kakalıyordu ve sevgilileri sahneye girene kadar kendilerine çeki düzen vermeye çalışan genç kızlar rujlarını tazeliyorlardı. Hepsi hızlanan arabanın etkisiyle bulanıklaşmaya başladı.

Harry, daha iyi olup dışarıda kutlama havasına girebilmeyi diledi ama vücudu ve zihni onunla apayrı yollarda gidiyordu. Alnını ovup gözlerini kapatırken ailenin yaptığı konuşmaların dışında kaldı.

Yolculuk hiç bitmeyecekmiş gibi gözüküyordu ve arabanın yaptığı her bir sıçrama Harry'nin başının ortadan ikiye ayrılmasına ve göğsünün acıyla yanmasına sebep oluyordu. Karanlığın sınırına ulaştığında her şey ona çok uzak görünmeye başlamıştı çoktan.

"Harry, uyan, geldik," diyen bir sesi duydu, aynı anda omzundan sarsıldı. Karanlık çözüldü ve Harry gözlerini açtı.

'Ne zaman uyuyakaldım? Hatırlamıyorum.' Döndü ve onu sarsan Hermione'yi gördü.

"Ah, peki, teşekkürler."

Mr. Granger park yerine arabayı park ederken Harry restorana baktı. Çok etkileyici değildi ama uygun fiyata servis yapan bir yer için gayet hoştu. Konuşan ve iyi vakit geçiren çiftler ve aileler ön kapıdan içeri giriyordu.

"Pekala, gidelim," dedi Mr. Granger kapısını açarken. Diğerleri de onun yaptığını yaptı ve yakıcı soğuk havaya adımlarını attılar. Lokantaya beraber yürüdüler, Mr. Granger ara sıra gökyüzünü gösterip bildiği değişik takımyıldızları ve yıldızlar hakkında konuştu. Görünüşe göre üniversite yıllarında oldukça hevesli bir astronomi araştırıcısıydı. Hermione ilgiyle dinliyordu ama Harry kendinde umursayacak enerjiyi bulamadı.

Gülümseyen bir bayan tarafından biraz bekletildikten sonra yerlerine yerleştiler. Hepsi masanın etrafına oturup uzatılan menüleri aldılar. Kadına teşekkür ettiler ve kadın da yerine döndü.

Menülerine bakıp ne alacakları konusunda birbirleriyle fikir alışverişi yaptılar. Sonunda garson gözüktü.

"Merhaba, benim adım Draco ve bugün garson olarak size ben yardımcı olacağım," diyen hafiften sıkılmış bir ses Harry'nin sisini böldü. Harry sesi bir yerden tanıdığını düşünerek yorgunca başını kaldırıp baktı; okuldaki sarışın oğlanı gördüğünde gözleri irileşti. Üstünde garson üniforması ve elindeki bloknot ve kalemle dikilmiş, onlara bakıyordu.

"Draco?" diye sordu hafiften sersem gibi. Draco ona baktı ve bütün yüzünü şaşkınlık kapladı.

"Ee.. merhaba.. erm… Harry'di, değil mi?" Harry başıyla onayladı.

"Burada mı çalışıyorsun?" diye sordu.

"Evet, Salı ve Perşembe akşamları," diye yanıtladı Draco. "Evet, sizlere içecek olarak ne getirebilirim?"

"Bana limonata lütfen," dedi Mrs. Granger.

"Ben çay alayım."

"Diyet kola."

"Sadece su, teşekkürler," dedi kısık sesiyle Harry. Boğazı çok kurumuştu. Draco bunların hepsini not aldı ve içecekleri getirmeye gitti.

"Onu tanıyor musun?" diye sordu Hermione, ilgiyle kaşının tekini kaldırdı.

"Pek… sayılmaz," dedi cevap olarak. "Yalnızca selamlaşmıştık, bizim okula gidiyor."

"Ah, ne hoş. Belki de onu Hermione'yle tanıştırsan iyi olur; fikrimi sorarsanız onu dışarı çıkarıp daha fazla erkekle tanıştırması çok iyi olurdu," diye yorumunu yaptı Mrs. Granger, menünün sayfasını çevirirken.

"Anneeeee," diye yakındı Hermione. "Sana söyleyip duruyorum, şu anda hiçbir erkekle tanışmakla falan ilgilenmiyorum."

"Şu Ron denen oğlan yüzünden mi?"

"Ne? Hayır!"

"Yalnızca, ondan hoşlanıyorsan bu konuda çekingen olmamalısın diyorum hayatım."

"Ondan hoşlanmıyorum! Şunu söyleyip durma!"

Harry yarım yamalak dikkat verdiği konuşmaya kıkırdadı. Ağız dalaşı yapan anne ve kızın arka plana gitmesine izin verdi, artık sadece kalbinin göğsüne çarpma sesine ve her nefes alışında hırıldayan ciğerlerine odaklanmıştı.

Bir bardak su önüne konduğunda hafifçe yerinden sıçradı. Başını kaldırıp teşekkür için Draco'ya gülümsedi. Bardağı kaldırdı, kenarsındaki limonu çıkardı ve içti. Boğazından su akıp giderken aynı zamanda bardağı da yutmuş gibi hissetti ama yine de hepsini bitirdi.

Bardağı masaya geri koydu, midesinin rahatsızca çalkalandığını hissetti.

"İyi misin Harry?" diye sordu Mrs. Granger. "Biraz rahatsız gibi gözüküyorsun." Masadaki herkes ve Draco ona bakmak için döndü.

"Ee… evet," kızardı, "ben… ben bir lavaboya kadar gideyim."

Harry titreyerek ayağa kalktı ve destek için masayı kavradı. Anlaşılan o ki çok hızlı kalkmıştı; çünkü dünya tehdit edici bir şekilde sallandı ve oldukça kuvvetli bir öksürük dalgası onu vurdu.

"Harry!"

"Her şey yolunda mı?"

"Neler oluyor?"

Her şey çok uzak ve belirsiz gözüküyordu. Yuvarlanırken masayı kavradı, bardak ve tabakları yere devirdi. Bir çığlık ve onun yönüne ilerleyen ayak sesleri duyuldu. Bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı ama bu bir tek onun bulanan midesinin sonunda yolu bulup kendini dışarı salmasına, bütün yere kusmasına sebep oldu.

Hatırladığı son şey birisinin adını haykırdığı, zeminin fazlaca yakınlaştığı ve bir çift güçlü kolun bütün dünya kararmadan önce onu yakaladığıydı.


	7. Chapter 7

-*- Harry Potter kitabı, filmi ve karakterlerine sahip değilim. -*-

Draco Malfoy eski bir pikap kamyonetin tepesinde sırt üstü uzanıyordu, dudaklarından sigara sarkıyordu ve gözleri kapalı, zihnine girmeye çalışan bütün düşünceleri kovmaya çalışıyordu. Rüzgarlı bir gündü; bulutlar gri ve beyaz bir öbek halinde dönüp duruyorlardı, ağaçlar son yapraklarını da dökmüştü. Ve yağmur yağmadığından hava daha da soğuk hissettiriyordu.

"Draco kalkıp bana matkabı uzatır mısın?" sesi Draco'nun huzurlu düşüncelerini böldü. Gözlerini yavaşça açtı ve gerçeklik geri döndü. Başını çevirdi ve Dave'in eski paslı bir arabada çalıştığını, giysisinin ve yüzünün her zamanki gibi yağla kaplı olduğunu gördü.

"Tabii," diye yanıtladı, sigarasını yere fırlattı ve arabanın üstünden indi.

"Hey, dikkat et, onun yerdeki benzinlerin üzerine düşmesini istemeyiz," diye uyardı Dave, Draco araç masasına gidip istenilen aleti alırken.

"Sakin ol yaşlı adam, burayı ateşe verecek değilim."

Draco ona doğru yürüdü ve matkabı uzattı; Dave'in çalışmasını izlerken arabaya doğru biraz eğildi. Başka bir sıkıcı Çarşamba günüydü ve kedi Bob'la bakışma yarışması dışında bir şey yapmamak üzere ufak tamirci dükkanına tıkılıp kalmıştı.

Dükkan için oldukça ağır bir gündü, hatta olağandan daha yavaş ve Draco kendini boşluğa bakar, hayal kurar ve düşünüp taşınırken buluyordu. Genellikle programı o kadar doluydu ki böyle şeyler yapmak için vakti olmuyordu; ama şu anda vardı ve bunun hiçbir anını sevmediğini fark etti.

Kafasındaki en büyük yer kaplayan şey Macnair'in durumuydu. Oğlan görünüşe göre ötmemişti; Draco akşam haberlerinden gördüğü kadarıyla polisin bu soygunla ilgili yeni bir kanıtı yoktu. Ve bu onu, bir sürü suçtan kaçmasından daha fazla rahatlatmıştı. Polis bütün bu hırsızlıklarla, saldırılarla, kaçırma olaylarıyla ve cinayetlerle büyün bir panik içinde savaşmaya çalışıyordu.

Draco şehrin aşağı yokuş inen bu sarmalında bir rol oynadığı gerçeğini sevmiyordu. Her gün polisin içeri girip onu tutuklayıp gideceği korkusuyla yaşaması gerçeğini de sevmiyordu. Bunun olmasına izin veremezdi; annesinin ona ihtiyacı vardı.

Annesinden bahsetmişken…

"Hey Dave, bugün erken çıkabilir miyim, annemi kliniğe götürüp check-up yaptırmam gerekiyor."

"Ha?" Dave yanlışlıkla bir tornavidayı yere düşürerek ayağa kalktı. Kedi Bob, sesten korkmuş bir şekilde Draco'nun daha önce üstünde yattığı eski pikapın altına fırladı. "Ah, tabi, tabi elbette; sanırım geri kalanı kendim halledip dükkanı kapatabilirim."

"Teşekkürler." Draco üstündeki aletleri bir kenara koydu ve çıkarken Dave'e el salladı. Bu sefer bulunmasının gerekli olduğu bir yer olduğunu düşünerek caddeleri normalde yürüdüğünden biraz daha hızlı yürüdü.

Başka bir sigara arayışıyla ceketinin ceplerini yoklarken o gün sonuncusunu içtiğinin farkına vardı. İç çekerek ellerini ceplerine soktu ve yürümeye devam etti. Benzin istasyonunun orada hızlı bir mola verecek ve yeni bir paket alacaktı.

Draco yürürken çoğunlukla başını önünde tutardı; yanından geçen insanların bakışlarına katlanmaya kendini zorlamak istemiyordu ama bugün etrafına dikkat etmeye karar verdi.

Soğuk havaya rağmen çıplak ayakla caddede koşuşan çocuklar vardı; arkada bıraktıkları küçük kardeşleri bağırır ve ağlarken onlar birlikte top oynuyor ve yarış yapıyorlardı. Anneleri içeriden çocuklara dikkatli olmaları ya da küçük kardeşleriyle iyi oynamaları için bağırıyordu. Elbette bu,ju onlar koşmaya devam ederlerken bir kulaklarından girip ötekinden çıkıyordu. Küçük çocukların bağırışlarının ve kahkahalarının sesi kulaklarını dolduruyordu.

İp atlayan ve yere tebeşirle çizgiler çizen bir grup kızın yanından geçti; birkaçı ona dehşete düşmüş bakışlar atarken birkaçı gülümseyip elini salladı. Bunların hiçbirine dikkatini vermeyerek yanlarından geçti ve öteki caddeye giden köşeden döndü.

Her iki tarafta binalar ve benzin istasyonları olan sokaklardan yürüdü. Birçok binanın duvarında grafiti olduğunu ve eski bir fabrikanın kırık camlarını fark etti. Bu oraya bakımsız ve pis bir görünüm veriyordu. Verandalarda oturan evsizler ve sigara, bira içen, bahiste bulunan gençler vardı.

Eski bir benzin istasyonuna doğru yürüyerek kapıyı açtı ve içeri girdi. Küçüktü ve pek temiz değildi ama çok ucuza sigara satıyorlardı. Gazetesini okuyarak oturan orta yaşlı bir adamın durduğu tezgaha doğru yürüdü. Draco dikkatini çektiğinde gazeteyi katladı ve bir kenara koydu.

"Nasıl yardım edebilirim?" diye sordu huysuz bir tonla.

"Bir paket istiyorum," dedi Draco, arkasında durup sigaraların içinde durduğu bölmeye doğru başını salladı. "En ucuzundan."

"Peki," diye yanıtladı adam ve bölmeyi açtı. Kırmızı ve beyaz bir paketi seçip tezgaha koydu. Parasını ödemeye çalışırken Draco dışarıdan sesler geldiğini duydu.

Omzunun üstünden baktı ve dışarıdaki bir grup oğlanın camdan onu gösterirken konuşup gülüştüğünü gördü.

'Harika,' diye düşündü. 'Bela.' Dikkatini adama geri çevirdi ve fark edilmemiş gibi davranmaya devam etti.

Kapının açılmasının ses duyuldu ve Draco ceplerinden sigaranın parasını bulmaya çalışırken içeri birkaç oğlan girdi.

Birkaçının arkasına geçtiğini hissetti. Bütün vücudu gerildi; kim olduklarını bilmiyordu ama muhtemelen pataklayabilecekleri birini arıyorlardı. Ve o da bu seçim için mükemmeldi.

"Hey sarı," dedi biri, Draco sigarasını kapıp ayrılmak için döndüğünde. "Ne aldın bakalım?"

"Sigaralar?" diğeri böldü.

"Hey, birini vermeye ne dersin?"

"Basıp gidin," diye hırladı Draco, aralarından geçmeye çalışırken. Görevli onları hafif bir sıkıntıyla izliyordu, sanki böyle şeyler hep başına geliyormuş gibiydi. Draco'nun bundan da şüphesi yoktu.

"Vay vay vay, asabiyiz ha?" en büyük olanı dükkandan çıkış yolunu kapamıştı. Draco paketini cebine koydu ve yumruklarını sıktı, gerekirse onları kullanacaktı. Kavga için birkaç aptalla uğraşacak gününde değildi.

"Çetin ceviz olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?" diye sordu biri onu geri ittirirken; oğlan ondan birkaç santim kısaydı ama kesinlikle daha kaslıydı. Etraftaki herkes güldü ve yuhaladı.

"Hey, bunu dışarıda halledin!" diye bağırdı tezgahın arkasındaki adam. "Bir grup serseri geliyor… dükkanımda bela çıkarıyor…" diye mırıldandı gazetesini açarken.

"Adamı duydun," dedi en irileri diğerlerine sırıtırken. Kapıyı açtılar ve Draco'yu dışarı ittirdiler. Draco onlara döndü, sinir olduğu bütün yüzünde yazılıydı.

"Bu saçmalıklarla uğraşacak vaktim yok," dedi sıkılı dişlerinin ardından. "Beni yalnız bırakın."

"Ne o, dövüşemeyecek kadar korkak mısın?"

"Evet, bir çeşit kız falan mısın sen?"

Draco parmaklarını esnetti ve çenesini sıktı; suratlarına nasıl da bir tane geçirmeyi istiyordu… ama kendini tuttu. Olması gereken daha önemli bir yer vardı. Onlara cevap vermeden arkasını döndü ve yürümeye başladı. Bu büyük bir hataydı.

İki büyük elin arkadan onu ittiğini hissetti, ellerinin ve dizinin üstüne yuvarlandı. Dizinin yere değdiği yerlerden kotunun parçalandığını hissetti ve sert çimentodan avuç içleri çizildi.

"Bize öylece arkanı dönüp gidecek misin?"

"Ona biraz saygı öğretmeliyiz, ne dersiniz?"

Diğerleri bunu onaylar şekilde haykırdı. Draco çabucak ayağa kalkıp çıldırmış gibi gözükerek onlarla yüzleşti. Hepsi aynı anda ona doğru geldi. Yani bu şekilde mi oynayacaklardı? 'Bir, sürü dolusu korkak.'

O da yumruğunu savurdu ve en yakındaki çeneye isabet ettirdi. Oğlan diğerlerinin arasına gerileyerek acıyla uludu. Draco kendini yeni bir saldırı için hazırladı, gerekirse hepsine birden karşı koyacaktı.

Geri kalan onun üstüne atlamakta tereddüt etmedi. En irileri Draco'nun kollarını kavrarken bir diğeri, karnına dizini geçirdi. Hırlayarak ve acıyla sarsılarak yere düştü ve kendini büzdü. Yüzüne düşen saçlarının arasından onlara baktı.

'Hepsiyle başa çıkamam, çok iriler ve kalabalıklar.'

Biraz daha alaycı kahkahalar duyulurken Draco gerilemeye çalıştı ama birisi sırtına ayağıyla basarak onu engelledi. Yüzü betona bastırılıyordu ve kurtulmaya çalışmak için yerleri tırmalarken tırnakları ayrıldı ve kanamaya başladı.

"Hey!" biri caddenin karşı tarafından bağırmıştı. Yere vuran ayak sesleri Draco'nun kulaklarına çarptı ve başını kaldırdığında Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe ve Nott'un onun yönüne geldiğini gördü.

Draco çetenin başı olduğunu düşündüğü en iri olan, küfretti. Arkasındaki kişi gerilerken ayağın arkasından kalktığını hissetti. Draco dizlerinin üstünde doğruldu.

"Tek seferde beş kişiyle dövüşmek istemediğime göre…" Draco'nun yüzüne son bir tekme atıp sarışının yere düşmesine sebep oldu, çetesini toplayıp koşmaya başladı. Draco, kendi çetesi onun yanına gelirken, gittikçe azalan ayak seslerini dinledi.

"Hey," dedi Blaise, Draco'nun kolunu kavradı ve ayağa kalkmasına yardım etti. "Olanları gördük. Ne oldu öyle?"

Draco kan tükürdü ve tekmelendiği yanağını ovdu. Saçı perişan olmuştu ve giysileri kir ve kan damlalarıyla kaplanmıştı. Yırtılmış kotu ve çizilmiş elleri onun bu görüntüsüne sadece katkıda bulunuyordu.

"Yalnızca kavga arayan birkaç kişi," diye yanıtladı Draco üstündeki tozları silkelerken. "Birden ortaya çıkıp beni pataklamaya başladılar."

"Çaresine bakarız," diye cevapladı Blaise ve yanında dikilen üçlüye başını salladı. Diğer çetenin gittiği yöne doğru koşmaya başladılar. "Sen iyi misin?"

"İyiyim," diye homurdandı Draco. "Ama gitmem gerek."

"Görüşürüz dostum," dedi Blaise geri kalanlarla birlikte koşmaya başlarken. Draco onlar gözden kaybolana kadar izledi ve sonra evine doğru dönüp yürümeye başladı.

'Lanet olası aptallar sağ olsun, artık geç kaldım,' diye düşündü sinirle, yeni sigara paketini açtı ve içinden bir tane çıkardı. Yolculuğunun geri kalan kısmı oldukça olaysızdı, yine de birkaç kişi onun bu kanlı görünüşüne garip bakışlar yolladı. Her bakan gözden 'bela açıcı çeteci' bakışını neredeyse okuyabiliyordu. Vücuduna sancılar gönderen yaralı yüzü ve karnından dolayı acıyla tıslamamak için elinden geleni yaptı. Dilini diş etlerinden geçirdi ve orada hala duran kanın metalik tadını aldı.

Sigarasını dibine kadar içti, evine ulaştığında bir kenara attı. Becerebildiği kadar saçlarını yatıştırıp, yüzünde hiç kan olmadığından da emin olduktan sonra kapıdan içeri yürüdü.

İlk fark ettiği şey babasının evde olmadığıydı. Bu iyi bir şeydi. İkinci fark ettiği şey annesinin kalkmış ve holdeki yüklüğe doğru yürüyor olduğuydu. Yavaş ve büyük bir güçlükle hareket ediyordu. Draco kapıyı kapatarak ona doğru koşturdu, kolunu tutup ona yardım etti.

"Ah, eve gelmişsin hayatım," dedi Narcissa ona bakarken. "Ben de paltomu alıyordum."

Draco onun için kapıyı açtı ve eski ama favorisi olan paltosunu çıkardı. Giymesine yardım etti ve çantasını uzattı.

"Teşekkür ederim, annene çok yardımcı oluyorsun," dedi elini kaldırıp oğlunun yanağına koyarken. Gülümsemeye başlamıştı ama yüzüne dikkatli bir bakış atınca kaşları çatıldı.

"Buraya ne oldu?" diye sordu çenesini tutup daha iyi bakabilmek için yüzünü çevirirken. Solgun tenindeki sararan eziği görmüştü.

"Hiçbir şey anne," dedi Draco, annesinin bileğini tutup yüzünden uzaklaştırdı.

"Başka bir kavga daha mı?" diye sordu kadın ona.

"Endişelenme, tamam mı? Şimdi sadece randevumuza gitmek için endişelenelim."

"Oraya yürüyecek miyiz?" diye sordu Narcissa, Draco onu kapıya yürüttü, zayıf elini tutarak onu yöneltti.

"Taksi çevirebilirim," diye yanıtladı Draco.

"Ama çok pahalı olur, bunu kaldıramayız," dedi annesi kapıdan dışarı çıkarlarken.

"Benim param var anne, sen merak etme."

"Peki, eğer bundan eminsen…"

Annesini merdivenlerden dikkatle indirdi ve kaldırıma yürüdüler. Bir taksi çevirmek için elini kaldırdı. Birkaç tanesi yanından geçip gitti ve sonunda bir tanesi durduğunda birkaç dakika geçmişti. Draco kapıyı açtı ve annesinin girmesini bekledikten sonra o da girdi.

"Nereye?" diye sordu taksi şoförü.

"Hastaneye lütfen," dedi Draco. Şoför başını salladı ve arabayı sürmeye başladı. Draco dikkatle annesini inceledi; ne kadar da yorgun ve çelimsiz gözüküyordu. Çok fazla kilo kaybetmişti ve bir zamanlar güzel olan altın sarısı saçları omuzlarından öylece sarkıyordu. Gözlerinin altında kocaman halkalar vardı ve teni hastalıklı bir sarı renkteydi.

Draco doktora ziyaretlerinin faydalı olmasını umdu; doktorlar annesiyle ne yapacaklarını pek bilmiyorlardı. Ve bütün o uzmanların önerdiği karmaşık testleri yaptıracak paraları olmadığından sadece düzenli şekilde check-up ve ilaç tedavisinden başka bir şey yapamıyorlardı.

Taksi yolculuğu kısaydı; hastanenin ön kapısına ulaşmaları on dakika sürdü. Draco annesinin taksiden çıkmasına yardımcı oldu ve cebine uzanıp taksinin parasını ödedi. Parasını aldıktan sonra taksi şoförü gaza basıp uzaklaştı ve Draco bir kez daha annesinin elini tuttu ve onu kapıya yöneltti.

Bu hastane de diğer hastaneler gibiydi; yerler parlıyordu ve ayakların çok fazla geçtiği yerler solgundu. Duvarlar açık maviye boyanmıştı ve asılı duran portreler buraya biraz canlılık katmıştı. Görünüşe göre bitmek bilmeyen (ve bir şekilde ürkütücü) koridordan yürürlerken portreleri inceledi. Koridorun bitmemesini, uzun olmasına değil, yavaş ilerlemelerine bağladı.

Bekleme odasına açılan kapıya ulaştılar. Annesini oturttuktan sonra Draco hemşire üniforması giyen genç bir kızın oturup telefonla konuştuğu masaya doğru gitti. Parmaklarını cilalı yüzeyde gezdirirken sabırla konuşmasının bitmesini bekledi.

"Kiminle randevunuz var efendim?" diye sordu kız. Draco dikkatini ona yöneltti. Kız yirmilerinin başında duruyordu; kahverengi saçları saçının tepesinde at kuyruğu yapılmıştı ve çok fazla dudak parlatıcısı sürmüştü. Ağzının suyu akıyor gibi gözüküyordu.

Hafifçe suratını buruşturarak Draco yanıtladı, "Doktor Pinter-Brown'un annem Narcissa Malfoy'la randevusu var."

Kız randevu dosyasına baktıktan sonra başını salladı. "Pekala, siz lütfen oturun, doktor şu andaki hastasıyla işi bittiğinde sizi görecek."

Draco teşekkür etti ve odadaki magazin dergilerinden birine yorgunca bakan annesinin yanına oturmaya gitti. Yaralı yanağını ovarak sandalyesine yaslandı ve tavanı izlemeye başladı. Odanın içinde annesinin kesik nefesi hemen yanında, öteki hastaların öksürükleri ve fısıldaşmaları ileriden duyuluyordu.

Yaklaşık on beş dakika sonra muayene odasının kapısı açıldı ve otuzlarının ortasında gözüken başka bir hemşire elinde çizelgeyle dışarı çıktı.

"Narcissa Malfoy," diye bağırdı, odanın etrafına bakarak. Draco kalktı ve annesinin kalkmasına yardımcı olup kapıya ilerletti.

"Sen neden gidip biraz etrafa bakınmıyorsun Draco?" dedi Narcissa içeri girmeden önce. "Uzun sürebilir ve burada beklerken sıkılacağını düşünüyorum."

"Peki," diye onayladı, Narcissa içeri girerken. Oradan ayrıldı ve iyice aydınlatılmış koridora ilerledi. Hemşireler hastaları tekerlekli sandalyede itiyor, doktorlar birbiriyle konuşuyor ve ziyarete gelen aileler yanından geçiyordu. Yürürken yanındaki pencerelerden baktı; hastaların sigara içtiği ve aileleriyle görüştükleri geniş fıskiyenin etrafındaki bahçe çok hoş bir manzara veriyordu.

İkinci kata giden merdivenlere yürürken burasının daha genç hastaları tuttuğu yer olduğunu düşündü. Üç ile on yedi yaş arasındaki çocuklar etrafta yürüyor ya da aileleri ve hemşireler tarafından yürütülüyordu. Buradaki duvarlar bol karalama ve çocukların yaptığı en meşhur çizgi film karakterlerinin kağıt resimleriyle doluydu.

Serbeste koridorlarda yürüdü, arada içinden televizyon sesi gelen odalara bakıyordu. İlaç verilen ya da iğne vurulan çocukların bağırış sesleri uzaktan duyuluyordu.

Başka bir odayı kafasında pek bir düşünce olmadan geçiyordu ki içeriden gelen tartışma sesini duydu.

"Sana söylüyorum Hermione, ben iyiyim!" diye şikayet etti tanıdık bir ses.

"Harry! Bayıldın sen. 43 derece ateşin vardı!"

"Ama artık geçti ve iyiyim! Yalnızca buradan gitmek istiyorum."

"Ama doktorlar ayrılmana yetecek kadar iyi olduğundan emin olmak istiyor, yeniden bayılman ya da ateşinin yine yükselme ihtimali var."

Draco kapının önünde mümkün olduğunca sessiz dikildi ve konuşmayı dinledi. İkisini de hemen tanımıştı; Harry Potter ve o gece restoranda onunla beraber olan kızdı. Oğlanın ne kadar hasta göründüğünü ve tuvalete giderken bayıldığını hatırlıyordu. Yere devrilmeden önce bileğinden tuttuğunda ne kadar hafif olduğunu yeniden anımsamadan edemedi. Harry'i niye tuttuğunu tam olarak bilmiyordu ama içgüdüsel olarak yaptığını tahmin ediyordu. Normalde yapacağı bir şey değildi, ki bu da kafasını karıştırıyordu.

"Harry kendine bakmak zorundasın," diye üsteledi kız, Hermione iç çekerek. "Kötü hissettiğini bize söylemeliydin. Senden böyle bir şey için nefret edemeyiz ya!"

"Ben… üzgünüm Hermione," diye mırıldandı Harry. "Bu kadar karmaşa yaratmak istememiştim."

"O kadar kalın kafalısın ki! Senin için endişelendik. Neredeyse ölüyordun ve yine de yardım istemedin."

Kızın son cümlesinden sonra gergin bir sessizlik oldu. Draco tekrar konuşmaya başlayacaklar mı diye merak ederken omzunda bir el hissetti.

"Yardım edebilir miyiz?" Draco başını kaldırdı ve restorandaki adamın yukarıdan ona baktığını gördü.

"Ee.. hayır… yani…"

"Ah, sen o geceki garsonsun, değil mi?" Adam ona gülümsedi. "Yardımın için sana teşekkür etmek istiyorduk biz de. Harry'i görmek için mi geldin?"

"Ah, ee, aslında yo… gerçekten."

"Saçmalık! Eminim Harry kendini minnettar hissediyordur. Neden içeri girip onu ziyaret etmiyorsun? Olman gereken bir yer var mı?"

"Eh şu anda değil."

"Harika." Adam Draco'nun hiçbir itirazını dinlemeden resmen onu içeri itti. Draco tökezleyerek kapıdan içeri girerken içeride oturan ikili şaşkınlıkla ona baktı.

"Bakın kim var burada," diye duyurdu adam. "Restorandaki o kibar genç adam."

"Draco?" diye sordu Harry, biraz kafası karışmış gibi duruyordu. "Neden buradasın?"

"Benim… annemin bir rahatsızlığı var da," diye mırıldandı, bütün bu durumdan dolayı kendini garip hissediyordu.

"Ah anladım," diye başını sallayarak cevapladı Harry. Draco başını kaldırıp baktığında dün geceden çok daha iyi olduğunu ama yine de solgun ve hasta gözüktüğünü fark etti. Açık yeşil olan hasta önlüklerinden giyiyordu ve bileğinin etrafındaki bantla gergince oynuyordu.

Gözünün kıyısıyla kabarık saçlı kızın -Hermione'nin, Harry'i sertçe dirseğiyle dürttüğünü ve başıyla onun yönünü gösterdiğini gördü. Harry hafifçe hızardı ve dudaklarını ısırdı.

"Ben ee… beni dün gece yakaladığın için teşekkür ederim," dedi Harry sessizce. "Çünkü sanırım… yere düşmek pek de hoş bir deneyim olmazdı." Draco, Harry'nin ona böyle davrandığı için kendini aptal hissettiğini söyleyebilirdi. Belki de oğlan, birisinin ona böyle bir şey yapacak kadar ondan hoşlanabileceğini hiç düşünmemişti.

"Önemli değil," diye cevapladı Draco. Başka gergin bir sessizlik anı daha oldu, her ne kadar garip olsa da ikisinden birisinin babası olduğunu varsaydığı adam bunu fark etmemiş gibi gözüküyordu. Duvarda asılı duran karanlık gökyüzündeki yıldızları gösteren portreye bakarken kendi kendine mırıldandı.

"Peki… eğer sormamın bir sakıncası yoksa," diye böldü sessizliği. "Ne oldu?"

Harry başını kaldırıp ürkütücü yeşil gözlerini (gözlerine ürkütücü mü demişti?) ona çevirdi.

"Ah, sadece hafif bir zatürree," diye cevap verdi ufak oğlan.

"Hafif? Bana pek de hafifmiş gibi gelmedi." Harry kızardı, büyük ihtimalle utançtan.

"Doktorlar böyle ağır olmasının sebebinin kendimi çok zorlamam ve yeteri kadar dinlenmemem olduğunu söyledi."

"Daha önce de dediğim gibi, kendine daha iyi bakmalısın," dedi Hermione bilmiş bir tavırla.

"Beni yağmurda koşturan kimdi, ha?" diye lafı yapıştırdı Harry.

"Eh, benim zatürree olduğumu falan gördün mü? Hayır? Çünkü ben kendime bakıyorum."

"Bu saçmalık. Dünyadaki en sağlıklı insan olsaydım bile hastalanırdım. Ben senin yüzünden hasta oldum. Hepsi senin suçun. Mutlu musun şimdi?"

"Ne kadar sinir bozucusun!" diye hırladı Hermione, ellerini yüzüne kapadı. Draco ikisinin arasında olanları hafif bir şokla izledi. İkisi kavga mı ediyordu yoksa öfke krizi mi geçiriyorlardı belli değildi.

"Hey, hey çocuklar," diye böldü adam. "Heyecanlanmaya gerek yok; Harry senin dinlenmen gerek, Hermione'yle kavga etmen değil. Hermione sen de biraz kendini frenle, Harry'i öfkelendirmenin bir alemi yok."

"Peki baba."

"Özür dilerim Mr. Granger.

"Güzel," diye cevapladı Mr. Granger. "Ayrıca burada bir konuğumuz var, onun önünde kavga etmek pek de uygun bir davranış olmaz, değil mi?"

"Hayır baba," dedi Hermione başını önüne biraz eğerek.

"Güzel. Ben eve gidip anneni kontrol edeceğim, ondan sonra belki ofise uğrayıp birkaç işimi hallederim ama sonra ikinizi de almaya geleceğim. Doktorlar bu gece eve dönebileceğini söyledi."

"Teşekkürler Mr. Granger."

"Eniştene ulaşmaya çalıştık ama evde telefonu açan olmadı. Neler olduğunu anlatmamız için ona ulaşabileceğimiz başka bir yol var mı?"

"Önemli değil, bunu yapmak zorunda değilsiniz," dedi Harry hissiz bir sesle. "Umurunda olmaz zaten."

"Eh… yine de bilmesi gerektiğini düşünüyorum. Her neyse, ben gitsem iyi olur; siz ikinizle sonra görüşürüz, tamam mı?"

İkisi de başını ve ellerini salladı. Mr. Granger çıkarken Draco'ya da hoşçakal dedi. Draco kendini tamamen durumun dışında kalmış gibi hissediyordu; konuşma sırasında neredeyse gölgelere karışmıştı.

"Pekala… Draco," dedi Hermione ona dönerken. Draco dikkatini ona çevirdi. "Nasıl oluyor da seni okulda hiç görmedim?"

"Hermione… yapma…"

"Ne var Harry? Yalnızca basit bir soru soruyorum."

"Sen boş ver onu Draco, kocaman bir burnu vardır ve onu uygun olmayan her yere sokmaya bayılır."

"Ah…" Draco'nun aklına gelen tek şeydi cevap olarak. Onunla karşılaştırıldığında o ikisi çok fazla neşeliydi. Onlar gibi insanlarla nasıl başa çıkabileceğini bilmiyordu. Kaba olmak da istemiyordu, özellikle içlerinden biri hasta olduğu için. "Sanırım önemli değil."

"Peki çalışmak ve ara sıra okula gitmek dışında neler yapıyorsun?" Tanrım, bu kız _gerçekten_ her şeye burnunu sokuyordu.

"Ee… birkaç işim daha var ve bazen… arkadaşlarımla takılıyorum."

"Eh, kulağa oldukça normal geliyor," diye yanıtladı Hermione, aldığı sınırlı bilgiden dolayı hayal kırıklığına uğramış gibiydi.

Draco ensesini kaşıdı ve ikisiyle de göz teması kurmaktan çekindi. Harry arada öksürüyordu ama bunun hasta olduğundan mı yoksa gerginliğinden dolayı mı olduğu belli değildi.

Gözleri odanın etrafında gezindi, oyuncak ayı ve ayçiçeği olan çerçeveli fotoğrafa baktı. Bir kez odayı tamamen taradıktan sonra gözleri ister istemez yatakta oturan ve kucağında duran ellerini seyreden Harry'e kaydı. Siyah saçları gözlerine düşüyor, neredeyse yüzünün tamamını kapıyordu. Dudaklarını nasıl çiğnediğini, kanın hücum ederek kızarmasına sebep olduğunu fark etti…

'Hey, ıyy, neden bunu fark ettim mi şimdi?' Draco derhal dikkatini bileğindeki saate çevirdi.

"Ee, sizinle konuşmak güzeldi…" dedi kapıya gerilerken, "ama gitmem gerek artık."

"Ah, pekala," dedi Hermione kalkıp onun elini sıktı. "Seninle tanışmak güzeldi."

"Seninle de."

"Hoşça kal Draco," dedi Harry el sallarken, gözlerini kucağından çekmemişti. Draco bir şekilde bundan dolayı hayal kırıklığı hissetti; başını kaldırıp ona bakmasını ve böylece onun gözlerine son bir bakış atabilmeyi umuyordu.

'Neler oluyor böyle?' Bunu düşündüğüne inanamıyordu. Zihnine daha fazla fikir üşüşmeden önce buradan ayrılmayı umarak çabucak ayrıldı ve yolda neredeyse birkaç çocuğu yere yıktığını umursamadan koridorda koştu. Odadan yeteri kadar uzaklaştığında durdu ve elini saçlarından geçirdi.

'Tanrım, bu gerçekten uygunsuz _ve _garipti," diye düşündü, birinci kata giden merdivenlere ilerlerken. 'Kendimi neredeyse Alacakaranlık Kuşağı'nda gibi hissettim.'

Annesini bıraktığı bekleme odasına giden yolu buldu, kapıyı çekip açtığında annesinin hala işinin bitmediğini gördü. Bir sandalyeye oturdu, zihninin daha az ürkütücü düşüncelerle dolmasını umarak eline bir dergi aldı.

Yirmi dakika sonra kapı sonunda açıldı ve annesi dışarı adım attı.

"Nasıl gitti?" diye sordu onun yanında, odadan çıkarlarken.

"İyiydi tatlım," dedi oğlunun elini hafifçe pat patlarken. "Gayet iyi. Endişelenmene gerek yok."

Annesinin sözlerinin teşvik edici olmasına rağmen ellerinin nasıl hafifçe titrediğini ve sesinin çatallaştığını fark etmeden edemedi. Sanki bir şey saklıyor gibiydi.

'Muhtemelen hayaller görmeye başladım,' diye düşündü, onu dışarı yürütüp başka bir taksi çağırırken. Kalabalık bulutların arasından birkaç damla yağmur yanağına düştü. Daha fazla damlalar düşerken başını kaldırıp gökyüzüne baktı. 'Sadece hayal görüyorum. Değil mi?'

Çevirmen notu: 8. bölümün yarısında bırakmışım. Fandom değişikliği yapmam sebebiyle hikaye çevirim muhtemelen bundan ileri gitmeyecek..


End file.
